Unique Existence
by Wacko12
Summary: Tatsuo Dominus, a Nephaelm-Dragon Hybrid know by many titles, mainly as the Nemesis Dragon, has arrived to Kuoh Academy with a purpose in mind, involving Issei and Boosted Gear. Armed with Dragon Slayer Magic, Sacred Gear and more, Tatsuo is dead set on completing his goal and protecting his family from all threats. Rated M for violence, swearing and a little bit of lemon.
1. Arriving to Kuoh

**This story was inspired by "Dragon Slayer DXD" by Deacon94. I hope he posts the next chapter for the story soon! Anyway I will not be doing the usual biography for this character (unless you want me too!) since I want to keep things in suspense. So I hope you all enjoy this and be sure to review.**

 **(Morning)**

It was morning in Kuoh Town, and many students could be seen heading towards Kuoh Academy. One such person was a tall male and appeared to be in his late teens with a Gothic appearance. He had fair skin and messy blackish-blue hair that covered his ears, obscuring them from sight. He also had an unusual pair of grey eyes. Across his left eyebrow was a scar while two piercings could be seen on his right eyebrow. For clothing he wore the standard Kuoh male student black blazer. However his was left open and revealed a sleeveless black shirt with a blue infinity symbol on the front and a necklace with sharp purple claws going around his neck. The rest of his clothing consisted of black jeans and black sneakers, with the jeans being held by a black belt that had a silver dragon-head shaped buckle with purple gems for eyes. Strapped over his left shoulder was a one-strapped red backpack. On his left pointer finger was a silver ring with a dragon head that was eating its own tail and had purple gems for eyes.

Tatsuo let out an annoyed sigh. "Can't believe I'm going to a school just to find this guy. Oh well, the things I do for family." He muttered with a sigh as he reached the school gate. "Hopefully I can find him before things get too hectic."

The moment Tatsuo passed the gates, he unconsciously released a powerful pulse of energy due to his annoyance. Said power spread throughout the Academy. Immediately all the supernatural beings there stiffened as they felt said energy. Most noticeably two attractive young girls took great notice of it. One was heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory and the other was Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan. The two Pure Devils could not believe the amount of power that washed over them, which clearly surpassed their own. However as they regained their senses one thought rain through the two of them.

' _I want that person in my peerage!'_

Meanwhile said person was now walking through the hallway, trying to find his assigned classroom. As he did, his enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the words of the other students as he walked past them.

"Look a new student!"

"Kya! He's so handsome!"

"He looks like a rebel."

"It just adds to his attraction!"

"Do you think he's single?"

"A cutie like him? No way! But if he is…"

"Damn it! Not another prince!"

"We already have Kiba now this guy?"

"Go die handsome bastard!"

Those were the few of many comments directed towards Tatsuo as girls looked at him with admiration while boys stared at him with hate. Tatsuo paid them no mind however, still trying to find his homeroom. He was so focused on his task that he almost bumped into someone. Though the person was quite short so it was note entirely his fault. The girl was quite small and petite, with short white hair and golden eyes. She wore the standard Kuoh Academy for girls. Edward deduced that she must be a first year student. To Edward's surprise, the young girl had the scent of both a Devil and a Yokai, a Nekomata to be exact.

' _Oh yeah, forgot that this town is Devil's territory.'_ He scolded himself mentally before looking down at the first year with an apologetic smile. "Ah sorry about that." Tatsuo said to the girl before walking off again, not waiting for a reply. Nor did he really pay attention to the look on the girl's face.

Koneko Toujou, first-year student of Kuoh Academy, titled mascot, as well as a former Nekoshou now Reincarnated Devil, and Rook of Rias Gremory, stared at the taller male she had nearly bumped into. Being a Nekoshou, her senses were a lot sharper than most other people, especially when it came to the different scents of species. And right now the scent that the young man gave off nearly overwhelmed her. It belonged to a race that sent all other supernatural beings, even Gods, tensed.

"D-Dragon…" Koneko whispered before heading off towards the old school building. She had to warn Rias about this. However so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not sense the small snake slithering silently on the ceiling, blended in with its surroundings.

As Tatsuo continued pretending to having trouble finding his class, a small smirk played on his lips. The snake's vision, linked to his own, showed that it was successfully following the young Devil towards the other ones in the school. Hopefully that will make things easier for Tatsuo in finding his target. He had no real desire of being in the same school with Devils, especially if they tried to add him to their peerage.

He stopped his thoughts as he arrived to his assigned classroom. Letting out a sigh, Edward knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later the teacher appeared, looking at Tatsuo. He showed the teacher his paper and after studying, she let him in. "Everyone, pleas pay attention up here. We have a new student in our class. Could you please introduce yourself to the others?" The teacher asked as she brought Tatsuo up to the front of the class. Automatically all eyes were on him, with different expressions showing on the students. Tatsuo however paid no heed to any of that as he just did a small wave before introducing himself.

"Hello, it is nice to meet with you all. My name is Tatsuo…"

 **(Old School Building)**

"…Dominus." Rias said as she finished reading the paper that was a part of Tatsuo's official file.

Both Rias and Sona were meeting in the old school building, which served as Rias's clubhouse for her Occult Research Club. With the two heiresses were their respective queens, Tsubaki Shinra and Akeno Himejima, two other girls that were Kuoh's most popular. Currently the Kings were discussing about the information they had available on the new third year transfer student. Their interest were peaked when this student arrived at the same time they felt the energy spike. But now, coupled with the revelation of him having a dragon's aura from Koneko, the two heiress were now discussing about Tatsuo. However the files on his background were not very useful.

"Along with his name and that he had stayed in England for an unknown amount of time, this is all we have on him." Sona said as she kept looking through Tatsuo's files, what little of it there was. There was hardly any information about Tatsuo except saying that one of his parents originated from England. Besides that nothing else and that really agitated Sona. She did not like when she didn't have all the facts.

"While it is troubling, we cannot ignore the fact about the amount of power he is giving off." Rias added, her mind already planning on how to recruit Tatsuo into her peerage.

"But what about what Koneko-chan said? According to her, he has a dragon aura around him." Akeno asked.

It was Tsubaki who replied to the black haired buxom beauty. "Perhaps he possesses a Sacred Gear with a dragon sealed within. However the only ones I can think of are Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing."

That thought immediately caught both heiress's attention. "Issei already has Boosted Gear if my information is correct, so it has to be Divine Dividing!" Rias murmured, her eyes having a gleam in them. "Was he drawn to Kuoh because of the Red Dragon Emperor or was it just by chance?"

"Well we won't know for sure until we speak with him." Sona commented before sending her rival/best friend a small glare. "Also you already have the Boosted Gear wielder, this one is mine."

Rias pouted while Akeno merely giggled. "Fine, but don't blame me if I managed to snag him first. Anyway I'll have Kiba bring him to the old school building after school. We can both meet with him then. And Akeno, have Koneko keep watch over Issei. I have a feeling those Fallen Angels might go after him again." Rias said to her Queen.

"Yes Buchou" Akeno said as she walked out the room, followed shortly by Tsubaki. However none of the girls appeared to have noticed a snake hiding in the corner of the room, and heard everything the four Devils said.

 **(With Tatsuo)**

Several hours later at the end of school, Tatsuo was busy getting ready to go home. The first day for him had been…interesting. It mostly consisted of girls trying to know him more, especially asking him if he was single. To that answer he would always firmly say he was in a serious relationship and while that seemed to put the girls down, the fact that Tatsuo said it with such conviction just made him more desirable to the eyes of the Kuoh girls. Apparently dedicated men were the new fav in society.

Two more things that occurred was that he was able to identify his target. The item he was searching for, Boosted Gear, was currently possessed by a second year student Issei Hyoudou. According to the student body, Tatsuo learned that Issei was a member of the Perverted Trio, three boys that were the school's top perverts, both in public and private. Tatsuo didn't know if he should laugh or feel pity for Ddraig, the spirit within the Boosted Gear, for having such a perverted host. And it also seemed he had been revived as a Devil but was not aware of it yet.

The other thing was that it appears that the Devils had taken notice that he was not human. And his snake reported that they were aware that he was not human, or at least knew that he wasn't normal. Tatsuo internally scolded himself, he always did have a problem keeping his presence hidden because of his overwhelming power he inherited from his mother. Now they would try to approach him to join their peerage, something that Tatsuo would never do. He had no desire to become someone's servant, especially with the current situation.

Tatsuo felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, the black haired man saw he had a text message, which said, _'When will you be home daddy? Miss you!'_

Tatsuo couldn't help but smile when he read the message. As he began to text back a reply, the sound of the class door opening could be heard. After that the girls began squealing, the word "Prince" and "Kiba-kun" mixed in it. Looking up Tatsuo noticed that the newcomer was young man with a pretty boy-like face. The blonde hair and mole under his eye just added to his attractiveness, which explained why the girls were so excited to see him. Additionally Tatsuo noticed that he had a demonic aura around him, thus meaning he was a Devil. And too his annoyance, the blonde was walking right to him.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Yuuto. You must be Tatsuo Dominus." The now identified Kiba said with a polite smile.

Tatsuo raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Yes, do you need something?" He asked as politely as he could. The entire class seemed to have gone silent as all eyes were on them.

"Actually my president, Rias Gremory, of the Occult Research Club, was wondering if you could come over to the clubhouse. She is very interested in meeting a person of your background." Kiba said, half expecting him to accept. After all, there are many men who would be eager to meet someone as beautiful as Rias Gremory.

Unfortunately he never met Tatsuo Dominus. Said person frowned. "Sorry I can't right now. I have stuff to do after school. I can come tomorrow if that works." Tatsuo said as he was finishing packing up his bag. He sweat dropped at the gasps and looks of shock from the other students. Were they seriously making a big deal out of this? Sometimes he wonders if humans have always been so dramatic or it was just places where Devils occupied. Speaking of devils, the blonde one still stood firm, clearly not accepting Tatsuo's response.

"I'm sorry, but Buchou is quite eager to meet you. I _insist_ you meet her _now_." Kiba added, putting the emphasis in there that Rias would not take no as answer. However Kiba was in for a wake-up call when he found himself staring at almost soulless grey eyes. Now Tatsuo was standing at his full height, seven feet tall to be exact which was taller than the blonde. Kiba could not help but flinch at the intimidating gaze and imposing figure of Tatsuo Dominus.

"Do you think that just because you're popular here, it gives you authority over other students?" Tatsuo asked in an even tone, calm but loud enough for others to hear. "I have a life outside of this school, one that is more important to me than meeting with one of the so called 'Great Ladies'. I was willing to meet with her tomorrow, but if this is how you people treat other students than you can tell your president to back off. Understood?" Tatsuo growled at the last part as he stared straight into Kiba's eyes. He paid no heed to the murmurings around him as he left the room, leaving a flabbergasted Kiba behind, who knew that he would get an earful from both Rias and Sona.

Tatsuo quickly left the school grounds, his anger towards the Devil's actions giving him a speed boost. However just because he was angry, did not mean his senses had grown dull. Even now as he reached the corner that led to his current home, Tatsuo could sense three unique auras near him. The closes one belonged to the former Nekoshou-turned-Devil he had run into earlier today. Guess the other Devils had her follow Tatsuo to find out where he lived. The other two that were further away belonged to a Fallen Angel and another Devil, with the latter having the scent of a Dragon mixed into it. That made Tatsuo frown as he instantly recognized who the Devil was, his target Issei Hyoudou.

"Shit" Tatsuo cursed to himself. Good chance that Issei still had no idea he was a Devil and now a Fallen Angel was after him. Debating if he should save the pervert's life or not he felt a fourth aura. It was a Devil's aura and while slightly more powerful than Issei's and the Fallen Angel's, nowhere near enough to be a threat to Tatsuo. However seeing how Issei was out of harm's way that meant the black haired teen could deal with his would-be-stalker. So with that in mind, Tatsuo teleported from where he stood.

Koneko's eyes widened from her hiding spot behind a tree. One moment she was following Tatsuo to what she assumed was his home. Than he had suddenly stopped as if he sensed something before suddenly disappearing right before her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tatsuo's voice asked, causing Koneko to jump in surprise. The first year spun around to find herself gazing directly into the impassive, yet intimidating, grey eyes of the mysterious third year. And once more the overwhelming scent of a Dragon engulfed her petite form, followed by the instincts to run for her life. One thing was clear to Koneko: This person was dangerous.

"I asked, what do you think you're doing?" Tatsuo repeated the question in a calm voice. Somehow that just made him seem all the more terrifying.

"…Following you." Koneko said, finally finding her voice.

Tatsuo nodded, his eyes still not leaving Koneko's. "And what are you going to do now." Tatsuo said, not asked, as the tone in his voice sounded like things would not be pleasant for Koneko if her next response wasn't to his liking.

Said girl hesitated for a moment before replying, "…Go home?" She asked uncertainly.

"Good choice." Tatsuo said swiftly as he looked away from her, allowing Koneko to release the air she had not known she was holding in. He the dragon-human hybrid continued on his way home, turning around the corner that led deeper into the more forest area parts of the town. Mostly consisting of trees, very few houses were there and the ones there were usually spread fairly apart. However Koneko did not bother to find out as she immediately headed back to the old school building, intent of warning Rias of this new development.

Once he knew that the petite girl was no longer following him, Tatsuo allowed himself to summon his wings from his back. They were slightly taller than Tatsuo and had the usual appearance of a dragon's wings. They were large black dragon wings with a feathery appearance. Both wings had blue spiral markings on them. Spreading the wings out, Tatsuo launched himself into the air, like a bullet shot from a gun. A much more peaceful look appeared on Tatsuo's face as he flew, the wind hitting his face. His mood seemed to brighten as he continuing flying to the house where he and his family were staying at the moment.

Said house was at the very end of the small road that went up a hill, which ironically was also just outside the outskirts of the town. It was a five story house excluding the attic and basement, with a stone fence around it. Tatsuo had it built so it could house up to at least two dozen people and still have enough room for other business. The street the house was set up in was one of the less occupied parts of town, with few houses and many trees in between them, an ideal place for someone who wanted some privacy and away from crowds. Either way Tatsuo was fine as he landed right at the front door. He could sense the barrier he had set up to detect intruders was still active around the house. The moment he landed however, his wings folding in, the door swung open and three small figures shot out and tackled Tatsuo to the ground.

"Daddy!"

Tatsuo laughed happily as he hugged the three kids in a large hug. Eventually he managed to get up and put them down on the ground. The first two kids were twins, a boy and a girl who appeared to be around 5 to 6 years old. The boy was wearing a shirt and shorts while the girl wore a dress and shorts, both were matching dark green shorts, and red shirt and dress. They also had black hair with purple strands, and green eyes. The third kid was another boy, who looked to be around 3 years old. He was wearing a light blue shirt and brown shorts. His hair was black like his older siblings however he had grey eyes.

"Hey you three. Were you good for Shizuka-san while daddy was away?" Tatsuo asked as he let the twins lead him inside the room. The youngest closed the door

"Ohen-sama, Lyth-sama, Briam-sama. What did I tell you three about running outside in your bare feet?" A female's voice asked.

Coming around the corner of the main hallway was a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-teens to early twenties. She had a voluptuous figure with fair skin, large breast, barely hidden underneath a purple-colored kimono with pink flowers on it and the trims too and matching sash around the waist. Her skin was fair and her hair was a jet black color while tied up into a neat ponytail, which reached her shoulders. Finally the woman's eyes were a stunning golden shade. Her neutral expression changed to surprise upon seeing Tatsuo. "Tatsuo-sama, welcome home. My apologies for not seeing you there." The woman said as she bowed politely.

"It's okay Shizuka-san. I had a little run in with a few problems so I was in a more anxious pace to get home." Tatsuo said to the maid as the three kids ran into the living room. "Where is Venia-chan?" He asked Shizuka as he removed his shoes.

Shizuka titled her head towards the living room. In there the twins and Briam were already sitting on a large maroon sofa. They were stuff their faces with popcorn while staring at a wide screen T.V, playing the Magic School Bus. At the end of the couch was a fourth child. A girl who appeared to be at least ten to eleven years old. Like her siblings she also had black hair that reached her neck. She wore a dark purple dress with pink frills on them and was barefoot like her siblings. Just like Briam her eyes were also grey but they seemed to have been lacking something in them. She was lazily munching on a cookie as she watched the show.

Tatsuo walked over to the girl, kneeling down so that his eyes were facing Venia's. "Hey sweetie" Tatsuo said in a gentle tone. "Did you have a good day? Kept your siblings out of trouble?" Tatsuo asked as he caressed his daughter's cheek.

Venia said nothing in response, but merely nodded shyly. Tatsuo's smile widened a bit before standing up. He walked back to the hallway where Shizuka was patiently standing. The human-dragon hybrid gave his kids one last look, his eyes on Venia a while longer.

"She's improving Tatsuo-sama." Shizuka said to her master as she followed his gaze. "Venia-sama seems happy when she plays with the others. Though I noticed she is very protective of them." Shizuka commented with a small smile.

"Gets it from her mother." Tatsuo said before heading towards the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He was not concern with the homework he had gotten from school, as he could easily finish it without worrying about the deadline. He stopped as a thought came to mind. "Shizuka-san, have Legion increase the power of the detection barrier around the house. And I want you to make sure the familiars covering the area are on full alert. I have a feeling those damn Devils are going to try and spy on me." Tatsuo ordered the maid.

"Yes Tatsuo-sama." The woman replied as she bowed her head while Tatsuo walked to the kitchen to make a snack. He just hoped tomorrow he wouldn't have to deal with any annoyances before he approached Issei.

 **(The Next Day)**

Unfortunately it was not to be.

The next morning Tatsuo had done his usual morning routine: getting up, getting the kids up, helping them wash their faces and brush their teeth, he and Shizuke made breakfast for everyone. Afterwards Tatsuo put on his school uniform and once doing a lengthy goodbye to the kids and Shizuka, he made his way down the hill road. It was only when he reached the end of the road did his day start to worsen.

"Ara, ara, if it isn't the new transfer student." A seductive female voice said.

Tatsuo turned around and groan when he saw the source of the voice. Walking up towards him was none other than Akeno Himejima, another Devil and the other Great Oneesama of Kuoh Academy. "Himejima…Akeno correct?" Tatsuo asked, trying to sound polite.

The giggle she gave really annoyed him for some reason as she walked up to him, purposely trying to flaunt her body towards Tatsuo. Now that he paid closer attention, Tatsuo could smell the scent of a Fallen Angel. Thus Tatsuo had to conclude that Akeno was originally a Fallen Angel before being reincarnated or was the offspring between one and a human, he was leaning towards the latter.

Tatsuo just put all that in the back of his mind as he continued his walk towards school, ignoring Akeno. However it looked like the buxom girl was not going to give up. She and Rias had been informed by Koneko about what happened yesterday, the feeling of intimidation and danger the petite girl had felt from Tatsuo. Despite that Rias still wanted to find more about the mysterious transfer student, even though Koneko warned the Gremory Heiress that was an unwise decision, but Rias would not listen. Akeno was aware that Rias's decision was due to her attempt to find powerful recruits to deal with her engagement with Riser Phenex. Combined with the redhead's usual stubbornness, Akeno knew that unless something really big happened, Rias would not back down. So the Queen had been asked to try and converse with Tatsuo since her home was in the nearby area where he was staying in.

Back in the present Akeno was now walking beside Tatsuo, her signature smile on her face. "So Dominus-kun, you live near here?" She asked sweetly.

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow but nevertheless replied, "Yes I prefer to be further away from large populace. Am I to assume that you live somewhere in the area?" He spoke in a neutral voice.

"Yes I do, I live in the shrine a couple of blocks away in fact." Akeno said. She than wrapped her arms around Tatsuo's.

Said person just stared at her with a blank face. "Is there a reason why you're holding onto my arm like that?" Tatsuo asked.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to get to know my fellow senior?" Akeno asked seductively with a giggle. She than pressed her bust against his arm but that seemed to further annoy Tatsuo as he quickly shook her off, causing her to pout.

"Well first off we don't even have the same classes so I don't really get why you want to know me." Tatsuo lied, he knew the reason why. "And second, I already have a girlfriend so I would appreciate it if you didn't try to seduce me or any of that crap. Besides you're not my type." Tatsuo growled as he stormed ahead, leaving a shocked Akeno who was not use to seeing men resist her looks and advances, behind in the dust.

Back with Tatsuo, it seemed like this was not a good day for him. Somehow the news of him rebuking Akeno's advances was learned and quickly spread around the school. When he got there, Tatsuo got mix reactions from the students. The male population was giving him looks of hate and disbelief, as if they couldn't decide if they should hate or be shocked towards Tatsuo for rejecting one of the two Great Onee-samas. The reactions from the female population was more diverse. While some were indeed shocked and a bit angry, others recalled how Tatsuo revealed that he already had a girlfriend and couldn't help but admire and be attracted to someone who is so loyal to their girlfriend. Either way Tatsuo did not care, except when he had to beat several boys into submission when they attacked him for his 'unforgivable sin' as they put it.

The day had gone by quickly much to Tatsuo's relief. Later on in school, Tatsuo received some new information from the snake he had sent to spy on Issei. Apparently after being nearly killed a second time by a Fallen Angel, Rias had saved his life and for some reason, slept naked with the pervert in order to heal his wounds. According to recent information today, Issei had just been approach by Yuuto Kiba, who was going to take him to the old school building.

Tatsuo was resting on the school roof at the end of the day at the time. He was thinking of how to approach this situation when an opportunity presented itself in the form of Koneko Tojou. Said girl was standing before him, still retaining her blank and stoic stare, though there was a hint of hesitation in her eyes. "…Buchou would like to meet you Dominus-sempai." The first year said in her monotone voice.

The young man couldn't help but smirk at his luck. This was a chance to check on Issei personally and to finally get the devils off his back, or at least show them he was in no mood for their games and attempts to recruit him. "Very well, I suppose I could use a bit of entertainment." Tatsuo said to Koneko as he got up, bag in hand.

Though surprised by Tatsuo agreeing to meet with Rias, Koneko made no signs of it as she led him towards the Occult Research Club building. Tatsuo didn't show the slightest bit of interest in the old school building, only followed Koneko inside as she knocked on a door. "…Buchou I have brought Dominus-sempai." Koneko said.

"Very well, let him in." Rias's voice said on the other side.

Koneko nodded and opened the door, going in followed by a still bored Tatsuo. Inside was a Vatican style room including a couch and chairs of matching red. The other occupants included Akeno, Kiba, and Issei, however there was no sign of Rias though Tatsuo could smell her scent so she was in here. But his question was answered when he noticed Issei had a perverse look on his face. Following the idiot's gaze Tatsuo nearly blew the room up when he saw that Rias was taken a shower with no attempts of keeping herself hidden from other people.

As if agreeing with Tatsuo, Koneko, who had sat down and was munching on some sweets, stared at Issei with unhidden disgust. "…pervert" The petite girl said.

"Ara, if it isn't Dominus-kun. You know it wasn't nice to brush a lady off like that this morning." Akeno said after spotting Tatsuo. But to her surprise and slight annoyance, the young man merely ignored her and just sat down on a chair that was the furthest away from the others. He then took out his phone and began texting Shizuka, to let her know he might be a little late coming home.

About four minutes later Rias finished her shower and got dress. As she was drying herself off with a towel Akeno gave her, the redhead was about to speak. However Tatsuo spoke first. "You know, if this is how you normally treat guests by taking long showers, than I can see why there are so few members in this club." Tatsuo commented.

This earned different reactions from the other occupants. Rias's eyebrow twitched at the obvious insult. Akeno giggled at Rias's reaction, as if her President's anger amused her. Kiba had an awkward smile on his face while Koneko paused for a moment in her eating before quickly resuming. And Issei was just staring at Tatsuo as if he committed the worse crime ever.

Recomposing herself, Rias sat down on a nearby chair while folding her legs, deliberately showing off her panties. This of course earned a glare from Tatsuo that sent shivers down her spine. "I would appreciate if you not do that. Not only is it immature but I found it insulting for you trying to seduce someone who has a girlfriend. So I suggest you stop it now."

Rias gulped before quickly repositioning herself and smoothing her skirt, covering up the rest of her upper thighs. "M-my apologies for my immature action Dominus-san." She stuttered before facing Issei. "Anyway Hyoudou-kun, may I call you Ise? I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club…as a devil."

To Issei's shock, everyone had bat-like wings popping out from their backs at that moment, including Issei. The only one who did not have wings coming out from their back was Tatsuo. In fact he did not look the least bit faze, as Rias had expected.

Folding her wings, the redhead stared at the black haired boy. "I see that you are not surprise by us being Devils Dominus-san." Rias commented.

"I've known about the supernatural world all my life. A bunch of little Devils like yourselves are pretty common." Tatsuo said with a shrug.

"I see" Rias nodded. This worked in her favor for what she was going to ask next. "In that case I will be straight to the point. I noticed you have a high degree of dragon aura, the only explanation being that you possess a dragon-type Sacred Gear. As such I would like to offer you an invitation into my peerage and become a part of our family." Rias said as she stood up from her seat, a smile of confidence and nobility befitting one of her status. She was certain that Tatsuo would agree to become a Devil. Especially a Devil under Rias Gremory.

But to her surprise the response she got from Tatsuo was this. "I don't know what's more insulting? You asking me to become a worthless Devil or thinking my dragon aura is from a Sacred Gear." Tatsuo growled. "And in response to the former, the answer is no. I have no desire to become something as pathetic as a Devil, especially someone's slave. That is all, goodbye." And with that Tatsuo got up from his spot, heading towards the door. But before he could take a single step, a blade appeared, next to his neck. Not even fazed, Tatsuo followed the blade towards Kiba, who was standing right behind him, holding the sword.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave." The blonde said firmly.

"Is that so?" Tatsuo asked in a bored tone, his eyes drifting towards Rias.

"Indeed, if you will not join my peerage, than we must assume you are a threat to us unless you prove otherwise." Rias said with her arms crossed underneath her generous bust. "However I am willing to compromise since from what I learn you have a family living in this town. If you join my peerage than I can assure their protection and-"

Whatever else Rias was going to say was cut off when a strong energy pressure filled the room. Everyone stared towards the source and saw it was coming Tatsuo, who had what looked like a dragon-shaped image surrounding him. Before anyone could question what was happening, hissing sounds had them looking down. All the Devils gasped when they saw large snakes circling around their feet, slowly slithering up their legs, thus immobilizing them. But what really scared them were Tatsuo's eyes. His grey eyes, which had showed zero emotion at first, were now burning with barely contained rage, like a ferocious beast close to breaking free of its cage.

"Let me just make a few things clear before I go." Tatsuo said as he turned around to face the Devils, completely unfazed from their terrified looks as the serpents continued slithering up their bodies. "My reasons for even coming to meet you people was to state my intentions that I am not joining either yours or Sitri's peerage." He then turn his attention towards Kiba, whose sword was still pointing Tatsuo. "And you can show all bravado you want but a blade like this won't even scratch me." Tatsuo said before taking a bite of the sword, chewing on the metal with ease much to the shock of Kiba.

"As for you Rias." Said girl gasped in pain as the snake coiling around her suddenly tightened its grip. "My reasons of being here in 'your territory' is my business alone. And while I am not your enemy, nor am I your ally. But if you ever, _ever_ , try to get near my family, you will have an enemy." Tatsuo paused before continuing. "And one last thing: the reason for my dragon aura is not because I possess a dragon-like Sacred Gear."

At that moment Tatsuo's dragon wings popped out from his back. The large wings spread out fully, showing all their glory. The Devils gasped at their appearance but were able to hear Tatsuo's next sentence. "It's because _I am_ a dragon. Tatsuo Dominus the Nemesis Dragon, one of my many titles." He said as he radiated his draconic aura, completely engulfing the room with it. The Devils shuddered at the incredible power and would've collapsed if not for the snakes holding them in place.

After what felt like an eternity to the Devils, Tatsuo dropped his aura, his wings folded in and the snakes around them disappeared, turning into energy before dispersing completely. Despite their restraints gone the young Devils did not move, still shell shocked by the revelation and the oppressive energy released by Tatsuo. Said person was silent, his eyes returning to their usual stoic and emotionless look as he headed towards the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned around to face the Devils one more time.

"I, have now spoken." Was all he said in an emotionless tone before shutting the door behind him, leaving behind the frozen Devils.

 **And there is the first chapter! What do you all think? Who do you think Tatsuo is related too? Should I do a bio for him next chapter? Please be sure to review and rest assure I am still doing my "Life of the Beast" story and the others too. Currently I am working on my Fairy Tail "Rise of Hell" story.**

 **Wacko12**


	2. Fallen Angels and a Former Nun

**Hello! So I am happy that so many of you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! And yes Ophis is his mother. And maybe you guys could try writing stories like this one and my "Life of the Beast" too. Anyway here is chapter 2, be sure to leave a review. I won't be doing a bio since I am still adjusting his power and I want to unveil his history slowly through the story.**

 **(Dominus Residence)**

The sound of something moving through the air swiftly could be heard in the large underground training room of the Dominus house. Tatsuo was currently engaged in a sword duel with a practice dummy. The dummy was wielding a longsword, while Tatsuo had a white colored sword with a broad blade, no guard, and a flat tip. Tatsuo was wearing a plain sleeveless black shirt, grey sweatpants and black shoes. Sweat could be seen going down Tatsuo's face and his lean muscular arms. But he was gaining the advantage over his opponent and eventually disarmed the dummy, knocking its sword right out of its hand when the sword generated a force field around the blade, increasing its blows. Tatsuo finished it with his blade pointing at the dummy's throat.

The room was filled with silence until broken by the sound of feet moving filled the room. As the dummy died down and he lowered his sword, Tatsuo turned his head and saw a person approaching him from the end of the training field. The person was a male appearing to be in his twenties and of slightly above average height. He had fair skin, short spiky blonde hair, and a lean-muscular build. His attire was a black butler suit, with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie tucked in the coat, while over his hands were a pair of white gloves. The lower part of his body, he wore black dress pants and matching slacks. The final piece was that the man wore black rectangle shades that completely obscured his eyes.

"Another successful test, Tatsuo-sama." The man said in a monotonous voice as he walked up to Tatsuo.

"I guess." Tatsuo said as he lowered his sword, the force field vanishing. "I still think the Iwabana (Rock Edge), could use some work, or maybe improvements. Imagine how effective it would be if the force field could generate vibrations or shock waves?" Tatsuo asked himself. He then caused the sword to disperse into particles as he sealed it away. "No matter how long I've used it, the Eternal Core still holds much potential that I have yet to discover."

Eternal Core, also known as The Forge of God, was a unique Sacred Gear. God of the Bible created the Sacred Gear from the essence of the Dimensional Gap and was supposedly the last one to be made. Its basic form was a silver halo, but from there Tatsuo can create weapons and armor, ranging from swords, spears, axes, maces, gauntlets, shields, bows and arrows and more. The weapons could just be basic weapons, Demonic Swords, Holy Swords or weapons with unique attributes that Tatsuo creates. These items could be stored in a personal dimension and Tatsuo could call them forth by opening the silver halo and retrieving the object of his choice. Tatsuo already had hundreds if not thousands of armaments stored within and had long since achieved Balance Breaker, creating a subspecies as well. Combined with his Dragon Slayer Magic, Tatsuo was indeed a force to be reckoned with. It also came with a bonus of storing other objects such as clothing.

It worked well when he did not employ any of his Dragon Elements and just used his draconic energy. Despite having mastered ten elements, fire, water, air, lightning, earth, ice, metal, poison, shadow and light, Tatsuo could not use them at once like his father, Edward Dominus, could. In order to use a different element, Tatsuo had to switch out of the one he was currently in and then switch into the other element. Even though it was really just a minor setback, it still annoyed Tatsuo and he felt like he wasn't living up to his father's memories by being force to switch in and out of elemental modes. But he would get it eventually, as his drive to protect his treasures was great.

"Has there been any movement between either the Devils or Fallen Angels in the town Legion?" Tatsuo asked in present time, as he used his magic to conjure up some water and filled up a glass. He then took a large chug of the liquid. He looked at a clock and noticed it had gotten late so it was probably nighttime already.

Ever since his little meeting with Rias and her Peerage over a week ago, it was clear that the Devils were keeping a close eye on him…when they were able too. Rias and Sona soon learned that it was nigh impossible for them to get either their servants or their familiars to spy on his house due to the security Tatsuo placed around it, such as snakes that were ordered to attack any supernatural being as well as deliver a warning to Tatsuo or the other residents of an intruder. There were a few attempts done by Sona who was just being cautious, but after Tatsuo's snakes easily round up the familiars and servants she and Rias backed off though that hadn't lessen their weariness.

"So far neither Devils have made any other attempts to spy on us nor made any moves to the young ones when they go outside with Shizuka-san." Legion reported, referring to Tatsuo's kids.

"If they value their lives then they had better not try anything." Tatsuo growled as energy began to radiate off his body, letting out a low growling noise.

Legion nodded in agreement before speaking. "Forgive me for asking Tatsuo-sama, but what if they contact the Maous? Both Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri are the younger siblings of two of them. And according to our information, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan are notorious for their overflowing affections for their sisters." Legion said.

"I thank you for your concern Legion but you do not have to worry about it. While I took into consideration of them doing that, those two are way too proud to call their siblings for help. And either case I could fight those two on my own if I had too, and in worse-case scenario call Mom for help. Though I rather not get her involve…"

"I am sure your mother, Ophis-sama, would not be bothered in assisting you in dealing with the Devils or Fallen Angels in the town or with the Maous. You know how she is concerning you."

"Yeah I know, I just rather prove that I can be-" Tatsuo's sentence was cut off when he received a message from the snake he had following Issei. Apparently said pervert was now in danger and would most likely be killed. "Damn it!" Tatsuo cursed as he magically changed from his workout clothing into his normal attire, including his navy blue jacket that had a dragon head on the back. "Legion, stay here on standby in case I need you. Make sure that Shizuka is aware of me going out and be sure the defenses stay up. And tell Yoarashi to get back too." Tatsuo ordered.

"Yes Tatsuo-sama." Legion quickly replied as said person ran out of the house before his dragon wings popped out from his back. Tatsuo quickly took flight, the night sky concealing him from the eyes of those below. Tatsuo immediately located the house that his snake had followed Issei too. And now that he was so close, he could smell the scent of fresh blood, which was bad news. He could also detect light elements, which meant there was either a Fallen Angel there or an exorcist. Either way Tatsuo performed a nosedive straight towards the church, switching into his Light Dragon Slayer Mode. Tatsuo smashed straight through the roof and floor, reaching the living room. His entrance caused three voices to cry out in surprise, followed by a volley of swears. "Ah shit! Who the fuck is that?!"

' _Well, I found the enemy.'_ Tatsuo thought, and with his enhanced vision and hearing, locked onto the source of the voice and the Dragon Slayer swiftly fired a bolt of light from his hand. The projectile struck the person head on, sending them flying backwards, crashing into the wall, leaving a hole in it. The dust eventually cleared, revealing Tatsuo to a shock Issei.

"D-Dominus-senpai!" The pervert boy cried out in surprise. Though he remembered what happened in the club room a few days ago and remained on guard.

"Don't worry Hyoudou. I'm not here to harm you, though I have to admit you are a magnet for trouble." Tatsuo commented, causing Issei to sigh in relief.

Tatsuo then turned his attention towards the corpse, already figuring that the person must have been Issei's client and was killed by the person that Tatsuo blasted into the wall. Tatsuo deactivated his Light Dragon Slayer Mode and then went into his Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. He then released a controlled stream of flames from his mouth, so that it would only burn the corpse.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" A voice from behind asked.

Turning around Tatsuo's eyes landed on a young girl who appeared to be around the same age as Issei. She had blonde hair and wore a nun's outfit and was staring at him with a curious gaze in her. Tatsuo felt the power of a Sacred Gear, but what really caught his attention was how pure this girl's heart is. Most dragons have the ability to sense the purity in other beings and pure hearts attracted dragons too. And from what he could sense, this girl before him had the purest heart Tatsuo had ever felt before. She also had a strong compatibility with dragons, something that dragon tamers possessed, as well as possible Dragon Slayers. And that got Tatsuo's attention more than anything.

Answering her question Tatsuo replied. "I don't know this man, but he deserved a better death than this. So I figured that burning his body is the least I can do to show some respect." He then walked up towards the blonde. His form towered over her, with his chest reaching her head. "And you are?"

"Ah, I-I'm Asia Argento." The now named Asia replied meekly, bowing her head slightly. "Are you a friend of Issei-san?"

Before Tatsuo could reply his enhanced hearing caught the sound of a gun firing followed by the bullet whizzing through the air. Without missing a beat, Tatsuo stepped back while pushing Asia out of the way of the oncoming bullet. Tatsuo looked towards the source and saw it came from the person he had struck earlier. It was a young man with white hair and red eyes and wore priest robes. In his right hand was a pistol and in his left hand was light sword, the basic exorcist weapon. Tatsuo took a quick note of the crazed look in the stray exorcist's eyes. The man was also slightly bruised from Tatsuo's attack too.

"Ha~, that fucking hurt you shitty devil. First time that I, the great Freed Sellzan has ever been hit by one of your shits before. Of course that means I will have too…" Freed, as the man was called, was cut off when Tatsuo fired a small fireball at the stray priest, forcing said person to jump out of the way to avoid the projectile.

Tatsuo had a displeased look on his face. "I am not a Devil so please do not assume that I am. Or I am likely to lose my temper." He said as he began walking towards Freed, who had just recovered.

"Hoh? Well then let's see if I can calm you down with some holy bullets you fucker!" Freed shouted before firing a barrage of light bullets at Tatsuo, laughing gleefully. However his glee turned to shock when saw the bullets merely bounced off of Tatsuo's form, who did not even flinch. Tatsuo knew that something as these bullets could not even come close in penetrating his dragon scales. Which was why he was completely fine when he reached Freed, who did not have any time to react when Tatsuo raised his arm.

"Dragon Chop" Tatsuo said as he brought his right hand down and delivered a powerful chop to Freed's head. The blow was so strong that Freed's head made a loud bang that caused even Asia and Issei to wince at the sound. Tatsuo then raised his right leg and ignited his foot with flames, planning on crushing/burning the stray priest's head. However Freed was still conscious and managed to roll out of the way. Before Tatsuo could react the maniac swung his light sword directly at his opponent's neck.

"Got ya now, you shitty bastard!" Freed laughed as his blade struck.

But he was in for another shock when the blade was stopped completely, not even close in cutting through Tatsuo's neck. The stray priest noticed what appeared to be scales on his opponent's neck. Said person did not even seem to pay attention to the blade.

"Hm, I didn't put a lot in that Dragon Chop, though it is kind of interesting that you were able to remain conscious either way." Tatsuo commented before delivering a strong punch to Freed's stomach. The stray priest gasped loudly before sent skidding across the floor. To the side Issei could not believe how easily Tatsuo was handling Freed, who had earlier had been dominating the perverted Devil in their fight.

A glowing red caught everyone's attention. The Gremory Seal could be seen appearing on the floor, still releasing a bright red. After a few seconds the light died down and Rias and her three other servants appeared, ready for battle.

Kiba summoned a sword. "Issei-kun we've come here to save-"

"Yeah a bit late there pretty boy." Tatsuo deadpanned.

Rias blinked, surprise to see Tatsuo there. "Dominus-san, w-why are you here?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned of." The dragon slayer said before his cellphone began to ring.

"Ah! More shitty devils have come to play! This is the best day ever!" Freed cried as he got up, the same maniac smile on his face.

"Hello?" Tatsuo said to his phone, ignoring Freed. Everyone sweat dropped at how casual he was acting right now. "Legion? No, no I'm fine. No it was nothing serious, just some stray exorcist with mental problems, no big deal."

"Oi, watch your mouth you fucker! Don't underestimate the great Freed-sama!" Freed shouted before having to dodge an oncoming fireball from Tatsuo. It caused the stray priest to crash into a book shelf.

"Anything happening right now over there?" Tatsuo asked as he continued talking to his phone, not even paying Freed any attention. "Ash arrived? Okay. Hey listen I gotta go, some Fallen Angels are on their way so I'm about to leave. See ya soon." Tatsuo said before hanging up.

"He's right Buchou, I sense several Fallen Angels on their way. We'd had best be going." Akeno commented seriously as Rias was checking Issei's wounds.

"Indeed" Rias said in agreement as she summoned the Gremory Seal to teleport. "It's time for us to go."

"Wait! Buchou, take Asia with us!" Issei cried.

"I'm sorry Issei but this only works on the members of the Gremory Family and their servants. There's no way we can take her with us." Rias replied sadly.

"Actually I'll be taking her with me." Tatsuo said, surprising the Devils. He then looked at Asia and gave her a kind smile. "You don't mind staying at my place? It's a lot better than with that guy." He said, gesturing towards Freed who had just gotten back up.

Asia was surprise by the offer, but managed to give the Dragon Slayer a kind smile. "N-no I don't. Thank you very much."

"Like I'll let you guys escape!" Freed declared as he was already swinging his sword. However Tatsuo unfurled his wings, allowing all to see them. The act caused a shift in the air that sent Freed flying backwards and nearly knocked the Devils off their feet. Without sparing them a glance Tatsuo picked up Asia and after making sure she was secured, he shot through the house and took to the sky once more that night.

 **(Back at the Dominus' Residence)**

It did not take long for Tatsuo to get home. He gently landed on the front yard before retracting his wings. After putting Asia down, Tatsuo helped her regain her bearings since she had never traveled like that before, he directed the nun inside his home. The two were greeted by Legion and Shizuka.

"Welcome home Tatsuo-sama." Legion said as he bowed respectfully. "I assume all went well and the Boosted Gear bearer is unharmed."

"He's alive. A bit bruised up but alive." Tatsuo responded before placing a hand on Asia's shoulder. "This is Asia Argento, a former nun. Asia these are Shizuka and Legion."

"Ah, please to meet you." Asia said politely, bowing her head.

"Please to meet you as well." Shizuka responded kindly, bowing in return. Legion nodded his head silently. The buxom woman looked at Tatsuo. "Tatsuo-sama the children are currently in bed. Also Ophis-sama is here, she arrived with Ash." She paused as Tatsuo blinked in surprise, not expecting his mother to visit. "She wishes to speak with you quickly."

Tatsuo sighed, rubbing his head, which caused some of his hair to go up, revealing his pointing ears. "I had a feeling she would pay a visit." He muttered. "Fine. Shizuka, please take Asia upstairs to the bathroom so she can shower. Also prepare a room for her, she will be spending the night here."

"Understood Tatsuo-sama" Shizuka said as she led Asia upstairs. Meanwhile Tatsuo headed towards the living room, Legion walking behind him. They soon arrived into the spacious room, which was lighten up by a single lamp. There were already two people present there. Sitting on a chair was a young boy who looked like he was between the ages 14-15. He had pale skin and tired-looking red eyes, along with jet black hair that reached his neck and covered his ears. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark black hoodie with grey lines and black cargo pants, with black gloves over his hands. The young boy was currently barefoot and was sitting cross leg on the chair. Resting beside the chair was a large black scythe with a skull mask hanging from the blade.

The other person was sitting on the couch was a cut young girl with long black hair that reached her hips, and gray eyes similar to Tatsuo's and had an emotionless look in them. Her attire consisted of a Gothic Lolita outfit plus black taps that covered her nipples, crossing each other like an X. She was currently eating some cookies.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed mom." Tatsuo said, catching the young girl's attention. She paused from her eating to look up at the Draphalem **(A/N: Dragon and Nephalem put together)**.

"Cookies, taste delicious." The girl said in a monotone voice.

Tatsuo smirked knowing his mother was always like this. Turning to the young boy, he said, "Thanks for bringing her here Ash. Can you and Legion give us some privacy?"

"I don't mind. Just try not to take too long." Ash replied with a yawn as he floated into the air, picking up the large scythe, which was twice his size, with ease. He soon followed Legion, leaving the mother and son duo alone.

"Honestly, I wonder if all Grim Reapers are like that." Tatsuo muttered before sitting in the couch. At the same time Ophis finished the cookies. "Not that I'm not happy to see you mom, but why are you here?" Tatsuo asked.

"I, heard you were in Devil Territory. Got worried so I came to check on you." Ophis replied.

"You didn't have too, I can easily take care of myself. You of all people know that." Tatsuo replied though the look on his mother's face showed she was not convinced but she did not press into it.

"I see you have made contact with the wielder of the Boosted Gear. Are you still trying to save Serena?" Ophis asked, the tone in her voice changing a bit.

Tatsuo's eyes grew dark and his head went down a bit at the question. "I am and you know that I won't give up until I save her. You're not going to tell me I should give up are you?" He asked solemnly.

"No" Ophis replied. "You, are much like your father. He was also stubborn and determined, not stopping until he succeeded." She placed a pale hand on top of Tatsuo's. Said person looked up and was met with a small smile on his mother's face, her grey eyes showing slightly hidden comfort and love in them. "I, believe you will succeed. You and your team are strong"

Tatsuo smiled, gently squeezing her mother's hand with his own. "Well if you say something like that then I better not fail." He replied

Ophis nodded and the two enjoyed a comfortable moment of silence with one another. Eventually the Infinite Dragon God left, but not before telling Tatsuo to say hi to her grandchildren for her. Once she was gone Tatsuo closed the door and noticed Legion standing behind him.

"Tatsuo-sama, shall I contact the others to come?" Legion asked.

"I'd appreciate it Legion. I have a feeling something big is going to happen. It will be good to have the others here too." Tatsuo replied before adding. "Also I need to call the Grigori. A certain Cadre should know about this."

 **(Next Morning)**

As he woke up and got dressed, Tatsuo entered the dinner room to find an interesting sight. Sitting around the large oval table were his kids, who were conversing excitedly with Asia, happy to see a new face and could obviously sense the purity and dragon attributes within her. Said nun seemed happy to be speaking casually with others for the first time. He knew that Shizuka and Legion were busy preparing breakfast and Ash was sitting at the table, across from the others, juggling some knives without a care in the world.

"Good morning Tatsuo-sama" Shizuka said as she walked out of the kitchen, which was connected to the dinner room and living room.

"Morning Shizuka-san." Tatsuo replied with a yawn.

"I thought that you should know that Ian-san and Zeal arrived this morning, Ian-san waiting for you outside while Zeal is settling in the basement. Chairo is wandering around town, while Jangabaaz is patrolling the nearby woods." Tatsuo nodded, pleased so many had arrived already. "Also Legion-sama had contacted Marco-san and some of your informants regarding Argento-san, seeing how you might be curious about her background." Shizuka replied in a low voice so the blonde nun couldn't hear her.

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow but was not entirely surprise. Legion could always tell whenever the young man wanted to know about something or someone. It was one of the reasons why Tatsuo set up a spy network in the first place: to help keep himself inform and up to date of any new developments in the world. "Did he have anything useful?" Tatsuo asked.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes apparently Asia Argento was originally a nun for the church and was titled as the "Holy Maiden" because of her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."

"Twilight Healing?" Tatsuo repeated, taking a quick glance at Asia, who was laughing along with his kids. "A non-combatant Sacred Gear in the form of a pair of rings. Allows the user to heal human, Angel, Fallen Angel and even Devils. Wonder why someone like her is all the way out here, and in Devil Territory?" The Draphalem wondered.

"Marco-san had the answer to that too." Shizuka replied. "Apparently Asia was caught healing a Devil who was fatally injured. Even though the possibility of not knowing it was a Devil, she was deemed a heretic and a witch and she was exiled from the Church."

That caused Tatsuo to growl in anger. That was one of the main reasons why he hated the Church and in extension the Three Factions, anything they could not comprehend they saw as a threat. Just because they were the largest mythological faction right now, the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels thought they could do anything they wanted without caring about the consequences of their actions, nor how it would affect others. This was directed especially towards the bias idiots of the Church and the Old Satan Faction. If it weren't for them then his father would be…

' _No'_ Tatsuo thought to himself, taking deep breaths. _'That's in the past now. Dad wouldn't want me to lament on that. All I can do now is focus on my family.'_ He said inside his head. Giving a thanks to Shizuka, who returned to the kitchen, Tatsuo entered the dining room, catching everyone's attention, though Ash just nodded his head.

"Good morning everyone." Tatsuo said to his kids. He got three cheerful greeting and one wave in return. The son of Ophis turned his head towards Asia. "Morning Argento, did you sleep well?"

"Ah yes I did! Thank you for having me!" Asia replied with a bow of her head. "Your children are very friendly too. I still can't believe that you have children even though you look so young."

Tatsuo chuckled as he ruffled Ohem and Lyth's hair while tapping Briam's button nose, as he was sitting in a booster seat, earning a giggle from the youngest. "Yeah, it was unexpected for me too, but I don't regret it. I guess you also met Ash too?" Tatsuo gestured towards the young Grim Reaper who was still juggling the knives without a care in the world. "He's not much of a talker but okay to be with." Tatsuo commented dryly.

A while after Tatsuo, now having eaten breakfast, prepared to head out to Kuoh Academy. Before he left he said goodbye to his kids. "Now you four behave for Shizuka-san and Legion. And don't give Asia a hard time okay?" Tatsuo said to them.

"Okay!" The three youngest replied while Venia gave a silent nod.

Tatsuo then turned his eyes towards Asia. "Just let Shizuka know if you need anything okay?"

"Ah, I will Tatsuo-san. Um, also I was wondering if you could do something for me, if-if it's not too much trouble." Asia asked shyly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

The Draphalem raised an eyebrow but nonetheless listened to the former nun's request.

 **(Kuoh Academy, Student Council Room, After School)**

"Thank you for meeting with us Dominus-san." Sona said as she sat at her desk. "Though I must ask who this person is and why is he here?"

Beside her was Rias, also sitting in a chair. With them were their respective Queens. Near the window were Koneko and Kiba. There was no sign of Issei but that was most likely because Rias did not want him to get involve with anything regarding Asia.

Across from them was Tatsuo was sitting casually in a chair, his legs resting on a desk. Behind him was the person Sona had asked about, a male who appeared to be in his late teens. He had shoulder length black hair that was slicked back and tied in a small ponytail. His skin was pale and he had a scar running over his left eye, with his eyes being a dark orange. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark purple vest with a black dress shirt underneath it and a black tie around his neck. Over his hands were fingerless black gloves. He also wore matching black pants and shoes. Currently the person was currently leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a small frown on his face. The Devils could also sense great power coming off of this newcomer, feeling like corrupted holy energy.

"Oh this, this is Ian. Ian P. Oliver. He's' a friend of mine who figured he tag along for the time being. Don't worry he won't kill you unless he has too." Tatsuo explained calmly, though it did not really seem to satisfy the Devils but he paid no heed to it. "Now why am I here Sitri?"

"The reason why Rias and I requested your presence here is because we were curious about what became of the ex-nun from last night? From what Rias said you took her back with you." Sona explained.

"Well basically that's what I did. She's currently staying at my place, though she is free to leave if she wants too." Tatsuo answered casually.

"Did she tell you anything of why she is here? Or what the Fallen Angels are planning?" Rias asked.

"No and even if she did I have no reason to tell you guys." Tatsuo responded with a frown.

"Dominus-san, may I remind you that this town is under my family's protection and as such…" Rias was cut off when Ian let out a laugh.

"If this town was really under your protection Gremory then you wouldn't be doing a half-ass job of protecting it and allowing four Fallen Angels and dozens of stray exorcists to infiltrate it." Ian commented harshly. Rias glared at the man who just ignored her.

"Excluding that, I am not your servant and neither you nor Sitri have any authority over me." Tatsuo explained. "Anyway as I said before Asia is at my place and she is allowed to leave whenever she wants too. If you feel like taking her, you're more than welcome to try, though it will probably leave you with several body bags."

At that Tatsuo grinned menacingly, showing his fangs, that sent shivers up the Devils' spines. Even if they had numbers on their side, Rias and Sona were not foolish enough to believe that they could best Tatsuo. Besides knowing he was a dragon, beings of immense power, they had little to zero idea of his full capabilities and that was always a dangerous factor. Plus there was no telling if he had anyone else with him and if he did, they had to be very strong seeing how Ian was giving off a powerful aura.

The moment was broken when a brown cat with tan stripes appeared out of nowhere, startling the Devils but not Tatsuo and Ian. The cat let out a meow before jumping onto the table and walking over towards Tatsuo. The Draphalem smirked as he rubbed the cat's back, earning a pleased purr in response.

"Hey Chairo, see anything interesting on your little tour around the town?" Tatsuo asked.

In response the cat showed what looked like a smirk before its body briefly glowed. When the light died down it revealed a boy in the cat's place. The boy appeared to be around Koneko's age if not a year older. He had spiky brown hair with tan bangs, fair skin and emerald eyes with cat-like pupils. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a lion's head on the front and camo pants ending with red and white sneakers. But what caught the Devils' attention were the cat ears and tail sticking out of his head and rear respectively.

"Pretty good boss. I got the location of the Fallen Angel's base tracked down at the old church. They're looking for Asia and even have several stray exorcists on the prowl too." The identified Chairo reported cheerfully, his eyes scanning the room and its occupants before stopping at Koneko.

Tatsuo nodded. "Good work Chairo, you can head back home until I need you again."

"Got it Tatsuo-sama, but first…" Chairo said before slowly making his way over towards Koneko. Said girl was staring at the boy with wide eyes, shocked to see another nekomata. Her head reached Chairo's shoulders before he bent down to examine her face closely as he began sniffing her. Tatsuo and Ian watch with amused interest as Chairo continued to sniff the flustered first year. The she-devils on the other hand inwardly thought the interaction was cute while Kiba remained neutral.

And then suddenly before anyone could react, Chairo leaned in and licked Koneko's cheek. The petite girl's face turned red as a tomato while Chairo took in the taste. "Hmm, taste like vanilla. Delicious." He said before teleporting out of the room, leaving behind several surprised Devils.

"Ara, ara. Looks like someone has taken a liking to our little Rook." Akeno, who recovered first, mused with a giggle as she stared at the blushing Koneko.

"Well I think that is our que to leave." Tatsuo said, getting everyone's focus on him, as he got up and headed towards the door, Ian right behind him.

"Wait, I did not say you could go." Sona said sternly.

Her answer came in the form what looked like a small light spear that flew passed her, slightly grazing her cheek, before impaling itself into the wall behind her. Sona winced as she could feel holy energy brushing against her skin where the cut was. Had that spear actually hit her she would be dead.

The other Devils looked on in shock as they followed the direction the spear came from, only to see Ian, forming what looked like a light-made dagger. There was a serious look on his face as he said, "No one, especially not a Devil, commands Tatsuo-sama. You would do well to remember that if you wish to avoid annihilation." Ian replied seriously as he followed Tatsuo out. The Student Council Room door slammed behind them, leaving several still shocked Devils.

As Tatsuo and Ian were making their way down the hallway, they happened upon Issei. Said pervert had an upset look on his face, eyes down so that he didn't noticed the two. It was only when he finally looked up did Issei noticed them. "Eh, Dominus-sempai? Why are you here at school so late?" Issei asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing Issei. Are you here to see Gremory?" Tatsuo asked in return. Issei nodded and then the Draphalem continued. "Either way I actually wanted to let you know that Asia wants to see you again. She is quite worried about you."

"W-what? Seriously?" Issei asked in shock.

"Yes here is the location she would like to meet you at. And please try not to do anything stupid." Tatsuo said as he handed Issei a piece of paper before continuing walking, Ian still behind him. The two had to make preparations while the pervert was deciding on what to do.

 **(Afternoon, Park)**

"So, how long are we going to be staying here?" Ian asked Tatsuo. The two were currently hiding in a tree, with Ian standing on a branch, while Tatsuo was sitting on another. The two concealed their auras so they would not be detected, with the leaves hiding them physically. Down below Asia and Issei were sitting at a bench in the park. Ironically it was in the same place where Raynare killed Issei.

"We wait for the Fallen Angels to show up. We have to capture them alive so they can be sent back to the Grigori. Plus Azazel will owe us for stopping any possible conflict between his subordinates and Gremory." Tatsuo explained before taking a bite of a chocolate cookie.

"What about the stray exorcists?" Ian asked.

"They're not needed." Tatsuo replied. Ian nodded in return before the two picked up Fallen Angel auras. Sure enough the four Fallen Angels that Gyo reported appeared. Three females and one male, with the female named Raynare at the front, wearing a revealing dominatrix outfit. Issei immediately got up and gestured Asia behind him, activating his Sacred Gear. Tatsuo frowned when he noticed that Issei's Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, had not fully evolved and still looked like a Twice Critical.

"Well, I guess we better get started." Tatsuo said as he jumped down from the tree branch, Ian joining him. The two were soon spotted by Issei, Asia and the Fallen Angels. Raynare frowned as she recognized Tatsuo from Freed's report.

"So you're the one who defeated Freed and took Asia? I admit it's impressive but do not think scum like you can defeat elites like us." Raynare said as she and her colleagues formed light spears.

Tatsuo raised an eyebrow at them but merely turned his attention towards Asia. "Hey there Asia, did you enjoy your time with Issei?" The Draphalem asked the former nun.

Asia was a little surprise by Tatsuo's lack of care towards the Fallen Angels, but nodded nonetheless. "Ah, yes! Thank you very much for letting spend time with Issei-san, Tatsuo-san." She replied.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you inferior being!" Raynare snarled, only to flinch as Tatsuo sent her a glare with emotionless grey eyes.

"If I had not been asked by a good friend to capture you four alive, you would've been dead the moment I laid my eyes on you." Tatsuo said menacingly. His draconic aura began to leak out slowly as he glared at the four Fallen Angels.

Either it was the aura he was emitting, the look in his eyes, or Tatsuo's words, but something, a primal fear perhaps that caused the Fallen Angels to throw their spears at the Draphaelm at once. "Die!" Raynare cried.

But before the spears could even hit Tatsuo, they were all swiftly deflected with ease. The Fallen Angels plus Issei and Asia looked on in shock as Ian stood in front of Tatsuo, a sword made of light in his hand. The man had a serious look on his eyes as he glared at the Fallen Angels. Tatsuo let out a sigh. "Ian, not that I don't appreciate it, you do know attacks such as those wouldn't have done anything." Tatsuo commented.

"I understand Tatsuo-sama, however you cannot expect me to stand idle by while these scumbags claim to be superior to you." Ian replied.

Tatsuo smirked while looking up at the still shocked Fallen Angels. Raynare quickly snapped out of her stupor. "You! How the hell did you summon that sword?" Raynare demanded.

"Wait Raynare." The sole male of the group said. He wore a blue trench coat and grey fedora. "The scent coming off that man. It's both Fallen Angel and human…he must be a hybrid!"

"What?! Are you serious Dohnaseek?" A small blonde female dressed in a gothic dress exclaimed.

"The light sword in his hand is a clear indication of him having angel blood Mittelt." The third woman commented. She had a buxom figure with long blue hair and a red jacket that did little to cover her figure.

"But to produce a sword like that Kalawarner, that's kind of impressive for a hybrid." The blonde, now identified as Mittelt, said to the buxom Fallen Angel. The male, Dohnaseek, nodded in agreement. However Raynare did not pay any attention as Ian's comment angered her.

"You traitor! Even if you're a hybrid, how dare you call your own kind scum! Where is your pride as a Fallen Angel?!" Raynare shouted as she already formed another light spear.

Ian just narrowed his eyes as he stared at the four of them. "I have no ties to the Grigori or the Fallen Angels. My loyalty has and always will be with Tatsuo-sama." He declared proudly.

Raynare made a 'tch' sound before snapping her fingers. In seconds, dozens of stray exorcists appeared. All of them armed with light swords and pistols, most likely loaded with holy bullets. "No matter, our goal is Asia. The rest of you are expendable. Get rid of them." Raynare ordered.

"Yes Raynare-sama!" The stray priests cried as one before charging forward towards Tatsuo, Ian, Issei and Asia.

Ian did not look the least bit concern at the oncoming swarm of priests. He soon began walking casually towards them, not even giving the Fallen Angels a glance. Issei looked on in shock as Ian kept getting closer to the charging stray priests. "Hey Issei." Tatsuo said, catching the brunette's attention. "You might want to stay in front of Asia. This is going to get messy."

"What-" Issei was about to ask but his sentence was quickly cut off by a loud noise.

SWOOSH!

"AAAAHHHH~!"

Three stray priests were suddenly slashed apart immediately, their severed limbs flying in the air with blood splattering across the ground. Ian had his right hand raised and coming out from his fingertips were what looked like threads made out of light. This caused the remaining stray priests to halt in their charge as they stared at an approaching Ian.

"While you're all still pissing yourselves, let me introduce myself." Ian began as he pulled on some of the light threads. "My name is Ian P. Oliver. Servant to Tatsuo Dominus-sama and your executioner!" He exclaimed as he swung both hands outward, releasing a wave of light threads towards his targets. Immediately the priests were ripped apart and nothing they did could save them from being slaughtered. Some tried to fire bullets at Ian, but he would either dodge them or use his threads as shields.

"Whoa…" Issei murmured as he watched the brutal display while the Fallen Angels looked on in disbelief as their army was being decimated with ease. However because the latter were so focused on that, they did not see Tatsuo above them.

"Sky Dragon Mode" He muttered as he thrust his fist downward. The Fallen Angels could only look up before they were struck by a powerful force of air pressure. The force sent them crashing into the ground below hard, leaving a large crack in the aftermath. "I'm going to need you four too stay there for right now."

Unfortunately the Fallen Angels did not look like they wanted to listen. They soon managed to recover and launched themselves at Tatsuo, light spears in their hands. The Draphalem sighed as he began effortlessly dodge the projectiles. He did a downward sweep with his arms and fired a gust of wind that threw the Fallen Angels back.

Meanwhile, as Ian was still fighting against the stray priests, and Tatsuo was humoring the Fallen Angels, a certain insane human had managed to separate himself from his colleagues. Having captured Issei and Asia in his sights, Freed charged towards them, catching the former's attention.

"You!" Issei cried as he raised his Sacred Gear.

"Ha! We meet again shitty devil! Is this destiny? Ya know I never met the same Devil a second time, though that just shows how good I am! But now I can paint the park with your shitty blood!" Freed exclaimed as he began to ruthlessly swing his sword at Issei, who was force to dodge and get further away from Asia. Unfortunately Issei was so focus on the sword he did not pay attention to the gun in Freed's other hand, which cost him as said person fired it. The light bullets pierced both of Issei's legs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Issei-san!" Asia cried only to earn a smack to the cheek courtesy of the butt of Freed's gun.

"Back off bitch! Once I'm done with this shitty devil, I'll punish you before we rip your Sacred Gear out!" Freed exclaimed at the former nun.

 **[Boost!]**

"You Bastard!"

Freed turned his head back to Issei after hearing the two voices. His eyes widened as the reincarnated Devil charged towards him with renewed strength and most of all, his left arm glowing a bright red. The last thing Freed saw was a red gauntlet making its way towards his face.

 _(Five Minutes Later)_

The Gremory crest glowed a bright red on the ground before revealing Rias and her Peerage. All of them were ready for a battle. Rias, her arms crossed across her chest, making her breast rise, stood at the front, a determined look on her face. "I've just about had it with you Fallen-"

"Dragon Chop!"

"Ouch!" Rias cried, her sentence cut off as a hand karate chop her on the head. She grabbed her head before looking up at the perpetrator.

"Are you Devils usually this late to things? Or is it just you Gremory?" Tatsuo asked in an annoyed tone. The Draphalem was sitting on a bench that somehow remained unscathed. Besides him were four bruised Fallen Angels bounded by some kind of magical rope. The entire field was littered with the dismembered parts of stray priests and blood, with Ian standing over them while smoking a cigarette. And finally there was Issei, sitting on the ground while Asia was busy healing his legs. Near them was a row of fallen trees in a domino fashion that looked like something or someone had crash through them.

"I guess we were a bit late…" Rias said sheepishly. Trying to save face she managed to regain her confident posture and made her way over to Issei, whose legs were now fully healed. Kiba was keeping a wary eye on Tatsuo, Koneko was covering her nose, trying to block the large amount of blood, and Akeno was looking at the scene with an interest gaze.

"Ara, ara. You really went out here didn't you Dominus-san." Akeno said as she gazed at Tatsuo. Said person just rolled his eyes as the Queen continued. "Though I am surprise that no human has noticed this yet."

"Chairo set up a barrier around the area to ward off humans. He is a master in Senjutsu, and probably more skilled than that SS-class Stray Devil, Kuroka." Tatsuo commented, saying the last part intentionally. He noticed Koneko's eyes shift towards him briefly at the mention of her older sister and how Chairo was a Senjutsu master.

"Issei, that is…" Rias's voice of amazement caught everyone's attention. The cause was on Issei's left arm. Instead of covering just the back of his hand, his Sacred Gear had grown into a larger, more draconic, red gauntlet with a green gem and yellow claws on the arm.

"Boosted Gear, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet and one of the Thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears capable of killing Gods. Sealed within is Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragons that even God fears. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds." Tatsuo explained in a monotone voice. He was a bit surprise to see it having evolved at that stage so quickly, but he merely assumed that it was due to Issei's overflowing emotions to protect Asia that triggered it. Either way, it still worked in his favor.

Issei gaped as he heard what incredible power his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, possessed, especially since it had the potential to kill Gods. Asia also stared at the red gauntlet in awe too. The Fallen Angels' jaws dropped at the revelation that Issei's so called 'useless' Sacred Gear wasn't so useless. Rias and the other Devils stared at Tatsuo, impressed with his knowledge in the matter.

However there was still business to be done. Rias soon approached the Fallen Angels. "So you four are the ones causing trouble in my territory. And you even had the nerve to attack one of my cute servants several times. It appears I'll have to erase you." The redhead said with steel in her voice as a ball of red matter began to form in her hand.

But it was quickly dispersed when a sudden gust of wind caused Rias to nearly lose her footing and stumble backwards a bit. The source, Tatsuo, stared at her in boredom while wind circulated around his arm and up to his fingertips. "Unfortunately Gremory, I cannot let you kill these four." He said.

Everyone, except Ian, looked at Tatsuo in surprise while the four Fallen Angels had a mix of hope in their eyes. Rias, after regaining her balance, glared at the black haired young man. "Oh, does that mean you wish to spare these four?" She asked heatedly.

"First off don't get that tone with me. You're the one who allowed them into this town along with their army of cannon fodder." Tatsuo retorted, causing Rias to flinch as she knew he was right. "And second it is neither yours nor mine who decides what become of these four. That's his job." He said as pointed upwards for emphasis.

Following his finger, everyone looked up and gasped at the arrival of a new figure. Said person was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He had fair skin and short dark hair on his head without a single strand covering his face, along with violet eyes. The man wore a casual suit with no tie. But what got everyone's attention were the five pair of black feathery wings coming out of the man's back.

"One of the Cadre of the Grigori…" Rias muttered, some fear showing on her face as she knew that the person before her was not an opponent she and her Peerage could beat. Before them was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, beings who fought and survived the Great War and whose powers were Satan-class.

"Shemhazai-sama…." Raynare whispered before she and her team paled knowing they were in trouble. The slight show of disappointment on the man's face did not help either.

Shemhazai landed gracefully on the ground before folding in his wings. His arms were crossed and small frown marred his face as he stared at the four bound Fallen Angels. However his mood seemed to brighten a bit as his eyes shifted towards Tatsuo. "Tatsuo-san, it's good to see you doing well." He said politely.

Tatsuo nodded, getting up from his seat just as Chairo appeared, standing on the bench. "Good to see you too Shemhazai-san. I'm glad you were able to respond so quickly to my call."

The Fallen Angels and Devils blinked. Tatsuo knew one of the leaders of the Grigori? And by the sound of it, the two were on friendly terms with each other.

Shemhazai let out a sigh. "Well given the possibilities of a war breaking out because of this situation, I decided that I should get here as fast as I could. That and I know you wouldn't joke about something like this." He said before turning towards Ian. "Ah Ian-kun, are you doing well?" Shemhazai asked with a smile.

The Human-Fallen Angel Hybrid bowed a bit in response. "I am Shemhazai-sama, thank you asking. And no I still won't join the Grigori." Ian said with a small smile, with the last part having a bit of humor in it.

Shemhazai snorted at the comment. "Stopped me before I could even ask." He muttered as he shook his head in amusement.

His face hardened though when turned his attention towards Raynare and her colleagues. "And as for you four, I hope you know how much trouble you're in for doing a stunt like this." They were about to speak but Shemhazai cut off. "And don't try to talk your way out of this. Azazel's orders were to observe the Sacred Gear wielder, not kill him. Furthermore you had the nerve to try and try to extract a Sacred Gear with a machine that was clearly banned. Fortunately I destroyed it before I got here."

Once that was said Shemhazai opened a portal and began pushing the four Fallen Angels into it. He gave one last nod of gratitude towards Tatsuo, who nodded back in return. He, Ian, Chairo, Asia and the Devils all watched as the Cadre walked into the portal, which closed behind him.

"Well now that's done, time to head home. Come on Asia." Tatsuo said nonchalantly.

The former nun blinked several times. "E-eh, er, Tatsuo-san, w-w-why-" Even the Devils looked a bit confused by Tatsuo telling Asia to come with him.

Tatsuo looked back at the blonde before replying. "Well the kids have taken a shine to you pretty quickly so I decided to allow you to stay with at my place. Plus I feel kind of bad of leaving a kind girl like you with nowhere to go." He explained before placing his hand on Asia's head, rubbing it gently. "So basically what I am saying is…welcome to the family, Asia Argento Dominus."

Asia could feel tears brimming at her eyes. All her life she ever wanted one thing: a friend. For so long people had only seen her as a mere object, a "Holy Maiden". And after her mistake of healing a Devil, she was immediately cast out from the only place she called home. Thus she was labeled as a witch and heretic and she was all alone. But now, not only had she made friends through Issei, Tatsuo and others, now she had a family too.

At last she finally found the place she longed for. Asia Argento had found home.

 **And there is chapter 2. Also Asia will become a part of Rias's Peerage, which will be explained next chapter. I hope you liked Ian. I based him off of Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing. Hope you like him and the other members of Tatsuo's team that are to come. Review!**

 **Wacko12**


	3. Tatsuo Dominus's Background

**Here is Tatsuo Dominus' background!**

 **Name:** Tatsuo Dominus

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Nephalem-Dragon Hybrid aka Draphalem (Human Heritage)

 **Age:** +500

 **Nicknames:** Nemesis Dragon, Elemental Dragon God, Blue Dragon Emperor, Dragon of the Eternal Void, Emperor Drago, and Quintessence Wheel Dragon

 **Family:** Edward Dominus (Father, Deceased), Ophis (Mother), Unnamed Devil Paternal Great-Grandfather (Deceased), Unnamed Human Paternal Great-Grandmother (Deceased), Unnamed Angel Maternal Great-Grandmother (Deceased), Unnamed Human Maternal Great-Grandfather (Deceased), Unnamed Cambion Grandfather (Deceased), Unnamed Nephilim Grandmother (Deceased), Serena (Wife), Venia Dominus (Eldest Daughter), Ohen and Lyth Dominus (Twin Son and Daughter), Briam Dominus (Youngest Son), Tiamat (Mother-in-Law), and Ddraig (Father-in-Law)

 **Background:** Tatsuo is the son of Edward Dominus, a Nephalem and famous Dragon Slayer, and Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. His parents met over 400 years ago when Ophis had tried to force Great Red out of her home, the Dimensional Gap, by herself. She failed and was severely injured, and escaped to Earth. There she was discovered by Edward who, despite knowing who she was, took Ophis in and nursed her back to health. During that time the two befriended one another and eventually fell in love, with the reunion resulting in Tatsuo's birth. Tatsuo grew up with both his parents' love and when he was of age, Edward began teaching him how to use Dragon Slayer Magic while Ophis taught Tatsuo to utilize his dragon form. Unfortunately when Tatsuo was eight years old, many Church Exorcists, Fallen Angels and Devils, the latter under the command of the descendants of the original Maous, attacked his home, desiring to kill him and his father for being, in their eyes, 'abominations'. Ophis was away at the time and Edward was force to face the large number of enemies by himself while protecting Tatsuo. Edward ultimately died as a result, just a few seconds before Ophis returned. After she brutally slaughtered the remaining forces in retaliation, Ophis took Tatsuo to a safe part of the Dimensional Gap, where he continued his training. He was also trained by Kur, the First Dragon whose powers were even greater than the two Heavenly Dragons combined. He later bestowed the title of the Blue Dragon Emperor onto Tatsuo. Around that time Tatsuo also awakened his Sacred Gear and managed to achieve Balance Breaker and earned his place among the top ten strongest beings before eventually heading out to explore the world. During his travels Tatsuo befriended many people, some becoming his companions, and even became friends/rivals with Crom Crauch, the only living Evil Dragon left, as well as Shemhazai, the Vice Governor General of Grigori. Tatsuo also discovered the lost continent of Mu, where he founded the Infinity Empire, a faction consisting of Dragons and Dragon-sub species, which was successful due to him being the son of Ophis, as well as Nephalems just like his father. He even began an academy to train people with dragon attributes in the art of Dragon Magic, with a few personally selected by Tatsuo to be taught Dragon Slayer Magic. Later on he allowed other races to join the Empire such as the Nekoshous, Hydras, Giants, Automatons, Orcs, Elves, Valkyries, Demigods, Cyclops, Werewolves, Vampires, Dwarves and even humans, along with Fallen Angels and Devils who were not pleased with the workings of the Grigori and Underworld respectively. Even Stray Devils were allowed sanctuary. Tatsuo did not always stay at the empire, preferring to continue his travel while leaving his most trusted subordinates in charge and keeping in contact with them too. Several years later Tatsuo met Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon and strongest of the Five Dragon Kings. There he met Serena, the daughter of Tiamat as well as the daughter of Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragons and the Red Dragon Emperor. The two fell in love and mated, starting a family. But 4 years before the present time, their family was attacked again by the Old Satan Faction, led by Rizevim, the son of the original Lucifer. He wanted Venia, Tatsuo's and Serena's eldest child, for the girl's powers. Despite beating them back, Serena had been stabbed by a dagger coated with the cursed blood of Samael while protecting her children. Tatsuo managed to get her into stable condition, but Serena would not awaken and Venia had been traumatized by the event and thus rendered mute. Since then, Tatsuo began to focus on finding a cure for Serena while also planning his revenge against the Old Satan Faction.

 **Appearance:** Tatsuo is a male around 5'2 feet and despite being over 400 years old appears to be in his late teens. He has a Gothic appearance, with fair skin and messy blackish-blue hair that covered his pointy ears, inherited from his mother. Along with that he also has his mother's grey eyes, with a tint of blue, which normally have an empty look in them. Across his left eyebrow is a scar with two piercings on his right eyebrow. Tatsuo's normal attire consist of a black blue coat, with a long sleeve white dress shirt underneath, unbuttoned and finally a grey shirt with the infinity symbol on the front. Around his neck are purple sharp claws. The rest of his clothing consists of black jeans and black sneakers, with the jeans being held by a black belt that has a silver dragon-head shaped buckle with purple gem eyes. He also has a circle-shape scar on the left side of his abdomen, and a matching one in the same spot on his back, caused by a light spear piercing him when he was a child.

 **Personality:** Is proud of his Dragon and Nephalem heritage, follows dragon customs, is normally stoic and focus yet polite. With family and friends is loving, casual, kind, caring and sometimes humorous. And with people he hates or enemies acts rude, cold and sometimes merciless.

 **Likes:** Dragons, family, cookies, donuts, flying, training, learning about Nephalem and relaxing with his loved ones

 **Dislikes:** Devils (Old Satan Faction), Fallen Angels, Angels, Church, anyone who attacks his family or friends, arrogance, loud noises, magical girls, people cruel to children, unnecessary killing, and slavery

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Draconic Power:** As the son of the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, Tatsuo has large amount of dragon energy and all the powers available to dragons. His immense power makes him even stronger than Gods and Satans and puts him on par with the Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed, befitting his title as the Blue Dragon Emperor.

 **Immense Strength:** As the son of the Dragon God and a Satan-Class Nephalem, Tatsuo is a powerful person with very few being able to match him. His power is in fact greater than the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, together before they were sealed, making him even stronger than Gods and Satans. Tatsuo's powers can match both Shiva and Kur, both of whom are ranked high up among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". When utilizing either Balance Breaker and/or Dragon Force, Tatsuo's powers increases and puts him near the same level as his mother Ophis. It was thanks to his strength and charisma that Tatsuo was able to create the Infinity Empire with so many different species. He can unleash his full, true power when he takes on his dragon form, which also shares the traits of his Nephalem lineage.

 **Immense Durability:** Along with great strength, Tatsuo possesses durability at a level that is near to total invulnerability. He can withstand numerous damage from even the strongest weapons and powers from strong beings and remain unfazed. Tatsuo can also withstand the effects of dragon-slaying weapons and not even bleed or show signs of weakening. This is also thanks to his unique ability "Superiority".

 **Immense Speed and Reflexes:** Tatsuo is also incredible fast and agile. He can move at a speed where people can barely see him or keep up, allowing him to overwhelm his opponents with both great strength and speed. His reactions are also of equal level, as he can instantly move upon being attack, dodging fast moving objects with ease and has shown to use his reflexes for countering and attacking, not just for defense

 **Dragon Slayer Magic:** A magic that Tatsuo learned from his father Edward, a Master Dragon Slayer. Essentially it allowed the user to utilize elements with capability of harming dragons and dragon-like objects. Tatsuo can use the magic for range techniques or enhanced his physical prowess, along with absorbing external sources of his respective element and being immune to them. And thanks to his father's training he can use ten elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Metal, Poison, Darkness and Light. A drawback however is that unlike his father, Tatsuo cannot use all of his elements at once and must switch in and out between them. However to compensate for this, he created a move called Unison Mode, which allows Tatsuo to use two elements together (i.e. fire-lightning, metal-fire, ice-lightning and air-lightning). Tatsuo can also use Dragon Force, where he gains an aura-like armor of the element he is using in the shape of a dragon, including horns, claws, wings and tails. He can utilize this magic when in his dragon form too.

 ** **Draconic Energy Manipulation:**** When not using his Dragon Slayer Magic or Sacred Gear, Tatsuo can use draconic energy that he inherited from his mother. It lacks the effects of elements but is still effective against enemies due to its incredible force and volatility. Tatsuo uses it in different ways for both offensive and defensive variations, and enhancing his physical capabilities. He also uses the energy for the basics of telekinesis but usually on more powerful level. Along with that he can use the energy to utilize regular Dragon Magic but at their full potential since it is draconic energy.

 **Telepathy:** Tatsuo can communicate with others telepathically over incredibly long distances. He is also capable of communicating with numerous people at once and can even see what the person sees too.

 **Superiority:** A unique ability that Tatsuo was born with and that only he possesses, granting him superior adaptation. Whenever a type of power is used on him the first time, Tatsuo's body immediately reacts, adapting and evolving to develop an immunity against said power. That way it cannot be used on him a second time. This power earned Tatsuo the title "Nemesis Dragon" as he can become immune to almost any power his enemies might have. Furthermore, Tatsuo's powers grow after each battle, making him stronger than before, which is how he earned the title "Quintessence Wheel Dragon".

 **Shapeshifting:** Like his mother and other Dragons, Tatsuo can change his appearance. He can change from his human form to a Dragonkin form to his full dragon form. However he still has access to his wings in all forms and use them for flight. Tatsuo can also use his Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker in all three forms.

 **Snake Manifestation and Manipulation:** Just like his mother, Ophis, Tatsuo can create snakes and control them. They act as an extension of his body and he can use them for spying and communicate with them telepathically. He can also gain control of his mother's snake unless she inserts her own authority.

 **Twilight Manipulation:** As a Nephalem, Tatsuo is capable of utilizing both demonic and holy energy, meaning he can use darkness and light combined to form the element known as Twilight. This power allows Tatsuo to severely wound Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels alike since Twilight is a synthesis element of both opposing elements. It is different from the darkness and light elements he uses with his Dragon Slayer Magic. **  
**

 **Sacred Gear:** Tatsuo's Sacred Gear is considered banned due to its ability. It is called Eternal Core, also called the Forbidden Sacred Gear, Forge of God, Armory of the Grand Legion and Halo of Vast Possibilities. This Sacred Gear was created from the essence of the Dimensional Gap that God of the Bible had managed to collect. While it appears as a simple silver halo, it allows Tatsuo to create any weapons and armor and then stores them in a personal dimension to be summon for later use. The silver halo allows Tatsuo to pull the object he needs from the dimension for him to use, changing its size depending on the object's size. The weapons and armor can vary between having abilities or not.

 **Master Combatant:** Having been training for decades under teachers such as his parents, the First Dragon Kur, Tiamat and others, Tatsuo excels in both hand-to-hand combat and weapon proficiency. Tatsuo possesses can increase his melee fighting when he infuses his draconic energy or his Dragon Slaying Magic, making him almost unbeatable in combat. Thanks to his Sacred Gear that allows Tatsuo to create any kind of weapons with different abilities, Tatsuo has mastered numerous forms of weapons as well as gain an understanding of his opponent's weapons and fighting style.

 **Yeah I wasn't really planning on doing a bio, but I figured I could leave somethings out and also do the past background of his companions as the story progresses. Anyway leave a review of what you think.**

 **Wacko12**


	4. To the Familiar Forest

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and the bio. Anyway this chapter will feature the Familiar Forest and the beginning of the Phenex Arc. I will also be introducing more of Tatsuo's comrades so I hope you all enjoy and be sure to review! On with the story.**

 **(Dominus Residence)**

"So let me get this straight. During the first few weeks here, you made yourself known to the Devils here, met the current Sekiryuutei, adopted in a former nun that wields a rare Sacred Gear that can heal anybody into the family, along with having a high affinity as a Dragon Tamer, and let her become a Devil? Did I miss anything?"

Tatsuo was currently sitting in the living room, chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. Across from him was young woman of Chinese descent. She had a voluptuous figure with a large bust, fair skin and blue eyes, with her black hair tied into a ponytail hanging from her right side. Her attire consisted of a plain, simple sleeveless pink shirt, along with leather shorts, and brown high-heel boots. Currently, she had her arms cross under her bosom as she sent Tatsuo a curious look.

Her name was Lian Jing Zhao, and she was a human psychic, not a human possessing holy energy, though she was capable of wielding Holy Swords, and she arrived sometime last night and was conversing with Tatsuo right now in the morning before school. Tatsuo had found her when she was six years old, being brutally experimented by rogue elements of the Church who wanted to utilize her psychic gifts. After killing her oppressors, Tatsuo brought Lian to be nursed back to health. He then gave Lian the choice of either joining his group or living her own life, like he did with anyone he saved. Obviously Lian chose the former, feeling grateful for the Draphalem saving her life and dedicated her life to hone her abilities so she could serve Tatsuo better.

"Pretty much" Tatsuo replied as he took a bite of a cookie. "Why? Have a problem with a former nun joining the family?"

"I didn't mind a former Exorcist like Marco-san so I have no trouble with this Argento girl. I'm more curious why you let her become a Devil?" Lian replied.

"Well to be honest I wasn't so keen on the idea myself but I didn't have the heart in me to try and control her life. Asia also has a crush on Issei, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, so this is the best way for them to get close to one another." Tatsuo explained.

"Gremory might try to use her to get to you." Lian brought up as she took a cookie.

Tatsuo snorted. "Gremory doesn't have it in her. She knows that if she tries something like that, she'll lose the trust of Asia and Issei. Besides I can easily overwhelm anything she tries, through either force or other means." Noticing Lian's curious gaze, Tatsuo elaborated. "MU0 just sent me some interesting information. It appears that Rias is engaged to the third son of the Phenex Clan, something she has openly spoken against."

Lian blinked for a few seconds before realization hit her. "You plan on getting yourself involved so you can acquire phoenix tears…" She murmured.

"A large abundant of phoenix tears." Tatsuo rephrased. "Dr. Z believes that have at least fifty phoenix tears should help him develop an antidote to cure Serena."

Lian mentally nodded, figuring that this was about Serena. She never met Tatsuo's mate in person but was willing to help him in order to repay Tatsuo back for all he's done for her. "Wouldn't it just be easier to steal the stuff rather than just do it the hard way?" Lian asked.

"Heh, the way I see it I can avoid having to deal with possible Devils trying to track me down for theft. Plus I can humiliate two Pillars at the same time and earn some favors from Sirzechs himself for getting his sister out of the engagement." Tatsuo said with a grin while Lian let out a sigh.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Tatsuo and Lian turned to see two people approaching them. One of them was a large male. He had a human appearance with tan skin, red markings over his body, white spiky hair and yellow eyes. He wore baggy tan pants, a brown belt with a golden buckle, and a sleeveless grey shirt.

Perched on his left shoulder was a small gremlin. The gremlin had dark purple scaly skin, large yellow eyes, bat-like ears, claws on hands and feet, and sharp canine teeth. His only attire was a pair of blue overalls that had a hole in the rear for a tail to stick out. The taller one was Jang who, despite his appearance, was an Asura. However he was not born with the usual four additional arms and two extra heads and thus was cast out by his people. Later on Jang met Tatsuo and took him in out of the kindness of his heart, even having special armor build for Jang to use. Since than Jang has been absolutely loyal to Tatsuo. The smaller one was Zeal, a gremlin, who had nearly been eaten by a pair of Undines but Tatsuo saved him when he was visiting Tiamat. Having taken a liking to Zeal, Tatsuo took in the Gremlin as a part of his family, where the gremlin's skills in building, infiltrating and sabotaging were greatly useful.

"Tatsuo-sama, we have received news from Marco." Zeal said. "He is finishing up eradicating an illegal human operation and will be coming here shortly."

"It will be some time before he gets here." Jang added.

"Ah that makes sense." Tatsuo replied. Marco was not someone who ignored any crimes, supernatural or not. While he doubt Marco would be in any trouble, Tatsuo figured it would be a while until he arrived. He then spotted the butler coming in. "Legion, what's the status on the others?"

"From what I surmised most of them should be here in about five days or so. Ian actually went to pick up Dr. Quinn from airport right now. However, Kurai won't be able to make it, apparently something was going on in Kyoto and his sister, Yasaka, needed his help settling it. Stella-san is assisting Tannin-san with collecting Dragon Apples and might stop by the Familiar Forest to meet with you along with Cid. Also, Tatsuo-sama, we seem to have a problem concerning Chairo." The butler said.

Tatsuo's face took on a confused look but as Legion explained the problem his confusion turned into shock and annoyance. What came next proved that as he shouted so loud it scared the nearby wildlife. "HE DID WHAT?!"

 **(Sometime later, Kuoh Academy)**

Koneko was sitting in her classroom, staring out the window as her mind wandered onto other things, or to be exact, a certain someone.

The revelation of there being other Nekoushous alive besides herself and her sister was something Koneko had not expected. While the chances of some surviving were possible, she never would have guessed she would meet one. Even after her brief meeting with Chairo, Koneko could tell that he was a powerful individual. From what Koneko could summarize, Chairo's power was between Ultimate-class Devil to Satan level, possible making him stronger than Koneko's sister, who had consumed two Bishop pieces and was a wanted SS Stray Devil. The fact that Tatsuo stated that Chairo was even a greater Senjutsu user than Kuroka also piqued Koneko's interest. Unfortunately, it soon shifted to that little scene of Chairo licking her cheek, essentially flirting with Koneko. That made the cute first year blushed a little.

Her thoughts were broken as the teacher walked into the room. "Attention students" The teacher began. Once all eyes were on her she continued. "We have a new student today so I would like you all to welcome him kindly and make him feel welcomed."

Voices began amongst the students, wondering who the new person was (along with some groans from the males about having more competition). They all went quiet as another person entered the room. He wore the standard Kuoh male student uniform, except his was opened to reveal a black shirt with a white lion symbol on it. Koneko's golden eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the newcomer.

With a wide smile that showed his fangs, Chairo introduced himself. "Hello! My name is Chairo Yoarashi and I shall be your new classmate! Please take care of me!"

 **(After School: ORC Clubhouse)**

"What in the ancestors' names were you thinking, you idiot!?" Tatsuo yelled at Chairo.

The two were currently in the ORC clubroom, due to Chairo having followed a flustered Koneko there after classes. That also made a lot of students murmur with one another as the duo passed them. The rest of Gremory's peerage was surprised to see the male Nekoshou appearing in their clubroom, though that didn't stop Akeno from making some lewd comments that left Koneko blushing harder and Issei having a nosebleed.

A few minutes later Tatsuo appeared, looking both annoyed and pissed at Chairo's unexpected actions. Legion was also there, whom Asia revealed to the others was Tatsuo's butler. He kept a sharp eye on the Devils to make sure they did not trying anything. Currently Tatsuo was chewing out Chairo, said Nekoshou not being the least bit faze by the Draphalem's words.

"But boss~, I was bored." Chairo groaned as he nuzzled Koneko's cheek. The white haired girl blushed again but made no action to stop him. In fact she let out a small purr that was barely noticeable at the contact.

Tatsuo sighed while Legion remained indifferent of the Nekoshou's response. The ORC members just remained on the sidelines, not really sure what to make of this situation. Akeno would have made a teasing comment by now, but a stern look from Legion surprisingly keep her quiet.

Suddenly a magic seal appeared in the clubroom's floor, causing the Devils to react by taking a step back. The seal gave off a purple glow and when it faded, it revealed Shizuka. Her yellow eyes sharply gazed at the Devils, ignoring the perverted look Issei was giving her, before turning to look at Tatsuo. "Tatsuo-sama, we've packed everything and the children are ready to go." Shizuka replied.

"Ah, thanks Shizuka. Come on Asia." Tatsuo said to the former nun who blinked in surprise.

"Um, where are we going Nii-san?" Asia asked, having started calling Tatsuo that since he took her in.

"We're going to visit my mother-in-law. I promised I would take the kids to visit her and I figure that I would introduce the newest member of the family." Tatsuo explained to Asia.

Rias suddenly spoke up. "While I do not want to sound rude Dominus-san. I'm actually going to be bringing Asia-chan and Ise to the Familiar Forest to find them a familiar." Rias said. Ever since Tatsuo allowed Asia to join Rias's peerage, the redhead has been trying to find ways to get closer to Tatsuo. While she doubted she could get him to join her peerage, Rias was no fool and could tell that Tatsuo was a powerful being, possible on par with her brother. That and from what she has seen, many of Tatsuo's friends were powerful individuals in their own right, if Ian and Chairo were good examples. And even after just seeing them for a short amount of time, the Gremory heiress could tell that Legion and Shizuka were also quite strong. Gaining favor or something over Tatsuo would do great for Rias in terms of her current predicament. Sure you could call it cruel and devious, but Rias was a devil and she was naturally attracted to power. At least she still had that one favor Tatsuo owed her for turning Asia into a Devil, though she would have to be careful when she called it in.

Unfortunately she had not much luck. Tatsuo rarely talked to them and when he did, he called them by their last names, minus Asia and Issei. The former because she was now a part of Tatsuo's family, and her kind and pure nature was a magnet for dragons. Issei surprisingly had begun looking up to Tatsuo, admiring the third year's strength and also because Tatsuo took in Asia. And all Rias knows about Tatsuo is that besides being part dragon and has kids (she did not know about his Nephalem side or Sacred Gear, Eternal Core).

Tatsuo was about to speak when the door to the clubroom opened. Having already sensed them, he was not surprised when Sona entered along with the rest of the Student Council AKA her peerage. "Excuse me…are we interrupting something?" Sona asked, saying the last part when she noticed Tatsuo, Legion, Shizuka and Chairo, the latter still sitting beside Koneko.

"Not really. What are you doing here Sona?" Rias asked curiously.

Briefly scanning the four newcomers, the Sitri heir answered Rias's question. "We both have new servants, so we wanted to introduce everyone properly."

After a brief explanation from Akeno to Issei and Asia about Sona's identity, the Gremory Heiress introduced her newest servants. However the first meeting between Sona's new pawn, Saji, and Issei started off on the wrong way. "Wow so you're a pawn like me? We're so similar!" Issei said with a smile.

"Hmph, to be called 'similar' to one of the three most perverted students in this school…my pride has been deeply wounded." Saji replied arrogantly.

"What was that you bastard?!" Issei yelled.

"Oh you want to fight? I might be a beginner but I took up four pawn pieces under my belt." Saji said with a smirk.

Tatsuo let out a yawn, catching everyone's attention. "Well this is boring. Come on Asia, let's get ready to go." Tatsuo said to the blonde bishop.

But the Draphalem and his companions were stopped by Saji. "Hey don't think I didn't notice you! You were the one who disrespected Kaichou! You'd better apologize or-"

"Or else what?" Legion asked, suddenly appearing before Saji, startling him and the other Devils in the room at his incredible speed. Saji's head reached Legion's shoulders now that they were so close to one another. "Any attempts of harming Tatsuo-sama shall be dealt with extreme prejudice." Legion explained. His eyes glowed red behind his shades and the sound of whirling could be heard under his clothes.

"And before you try to boast about taking four pawns," Tatsuo decided to add in something. "You should know this idiot here has eight pawn pieces." Tatsuo commented as he pointed his thumb towards Issei. Said person sent a small glare towards Tatsuo for the 'idiot' part while Saji had one of shock and disbelief before looking back at Legion.

Eventually the second-year stepped back a bit, intimidated by Legion's appearance. Fortunately Sona moved in to save her foolish pawn. "Dominus-san, please forgive Saji. He is rather…impulsive sometimes." She explained and looked relieve when Tatsuo sent Legion a look that made the butler stand down. Sona then looked at Issei and Asia. "I apologize for my pawn's behavior Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. I hope you get along with your fellow pieces." Sona said with a small smile before sending a cold one towards Saji. "Right Saji?"

"Yes Kaichou…" Saji grumbled as he raised his hand out. However he suddenly shifted towards Asia, a sweet smile on his face as he clasped her hands with both of his. "Ah the pleasure and honor is all mine! To meet such a beautiful golden maiden!" Saji said.

His hands were abruptly ripped from Asia's as Issei's squeezed his hands on Saji's. A fake smile was on his face. "I am pleased to meet you too Saji-san! I hope we get along well! But if you don't want to die, I suggest you stay away from Asia!" Issei said.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Saji asked while adjusting his grip and squeezing Issei's hand just as hard. "Though I expect nothing less from a horny beast like yourself!"

Suddenly a chilling air began to cover the room as both males paled. Two large snakes appeared, slithering around their bodies while releasing hisses. The heads of the Devils all turned towards Tatsuo, whose eyes had turned dull and emotionless, yet he was emitting a dangerous aura around him. The only people who were unaffected by it were Chairo, Legion and Shizuka.

"Both you should watch how you behave around Asia." Tatsuo began. Issei and Saji paled even more as the snakes lowered their heads towards their groins, opening their mouths slightly. "Otherwise you might lose something important. Understand?"

"U-understood Sempai!" Saji and Issei replied immediately at the same time. The snakes quickly dispersed into energy while Tatsuo nodded. He soon formed a magic seal in the room, allowing Shizuka and Legion, the latter carrying a struggling Chairo over his shoulders, to enter. "Anyway Asia, we need to get ready to go." Tatsuo told the blonde Bishop.

"Dominus-san I already said I was going to bring Asia and Ise to get Familiars…" Rias began but was cut off by Tatsuo.

"My mother-in-law lives in the Familiar Forest, seeing how she is a dragon." Tatsuo said. "So you lot can just come with us and get your familiars while my family goes to visit her."

The Devils all blinked, not expecting to hear that bit of information. Of course that had Sona and Rias coincidentally thinking the same thing. As stated before, the two pure blood devil heiresses had little to no information on Tatsuo beside what they already had on him. This could be a good chance of acquiring new information on Tatsuo as well as possible learn of what some of his comrades can do.

"I suppose we could both go." Rias said as she looked at Sona.

"Yes I'm sure that the Familiar Master can help both our servants in finding familiars." Sona added as she adjusted glasses.

' _They really suck at hiding their true intentions.'_ Tatsuo thought with a sweatdropped while staring at the two heiress. Deciding to play along Tatsuo merely nodded before looking at Shizuka. "Can you head back to the house and get the kids? We'll meet you at the forest."

"As you wish Tatsuo-sama." Shizuka bowed before disappearing in a magic circle. The Devils took note of the infinite symbol within the circle, trying to solve who it belonged to but to no avail.

Tatsuo paid it no heed as he looked at Chairo. "And you can head back home too. You can mate with Toujou later." The Draphalem said to the male Nekoushou in a stern tone. He did not even look at the blushing face of Koneko nor the surprise/amused ones of most of the she-Devils and the jealous look from Issei.

"Aw, fine." Chairo said in defeat. He soon left but not before leaving one last kiss on Koneko's cheek, causing the first year to become even more flustered.

 **(Later at the Familiar Forest)**

"Daddy! How much longer do we have to stand here! We want to see grandma!" Ohen and Lyth said in unison. The twins were staring at their father with pouts as they stomped their feet. Beside them was Venia and while she remained silent she too seemed to be a bit impatient. Sitting and strapped into a floating stroller was Briam, the three year old not having enough energy to walk long distances yet. However his impatience was shown as he swung his legs, eager to get moving.

"Calm down you two, we're just waiting for Stella and then we'll get moving." Tatsuo assured his kids. With him were Shizuka and Legion and several feet away from them were the young Devils, minus Asia who was also with Tatsuo, since Venia was holding onto her hand. Even though neither the ORC members nor Student Council members meant no harm, Tatsuo was not really comfortable with them being close to his children.

Suddenly Legion spoke up. "Tatsuo-sama, my sensors are detecting three energy signals approaching. Two of them are Stella-san and Cid, but I am unable to figure out who the third is." Legion reported.

"Get Dazed!"

"WHAAA!"

POW!

Issei, Saji, Asia and Sona's second pawn Ruruko all cried in surprise while the females hid behind the males. The last sound came from Legion, who, thinking the person was a threat, launched his right arm from the rest of his body, and fired the rocket punch towards the new figure. The blow struck the newcomer right in the face, sending them crashing into a tree directly behind them.

The Devils all blinked as they watched the arm reattached itself back to Legion. "Threat neutralized." Legion said in a monotone voice.

Noticing the confused and surprise looks on the Devils, Tatsuo explained. "Legion is an automaton that my father created. He may not look like it, but he can take on some of the strongest beings out there." The Draphalem said.

"I see…" Rias commented before going to check on the down person. "Unfortunately he seems to have knocked out Satooji-san, the Familiar Master." She added as she looked down at an unconscious middle aged man.

"The man appeared in a manner one would expect from an attacker. I merely reacted in the best logical course of action." Legion defended his actions. He did not look the least bit sorry for it either.

Before Rias or Sona could respond, they were interrupted by a loud female voice. "Boss!" The voice cried just as a large object landed right in front of the group, causing dust rise up as a result. The Devils got into defensive stances while Tatsuo's group remained calm. The dust eventually dispersed to reveal someone standing before them. It was large, it was big, it was fluffy, it was…

"A rabbit?" Issei stated/asked.

Indeed it was a large rabbit that was about the same size of a horse if not slightly taller. It had a rich golden fur with a white underbelly and a white fluffy tail, little pink nose and rabbit ears. It also wore a sleeveless blue haori with red trims. In the center of the haori was a round red dot that had the black kanji for 'lucky'. Beside it was a large mallet.

"Sup Cid." Tatsuo said as the twins ran up towards rabbit, snuggling into its fur gleefully. In fact the she-Devils were trying to resist the urge to scream 'kawai' and cuddle with the large, cute rabbit.

"You have a giant rabbit?" Issei asked, dumbfounded. Internally, he was also jealous of the attention it got from the girls, Saji having similar thoughts.

However it was the rabbit who answered. "The name is Cid punk. And I'm a he, not an 'it'." Cid said as he glared at Issei.

"And don't forget about me!" The female voice from before said as someone jumped off the large rabbit. It was a girl who appeared to be around her teens. She had a well-developed figure for her age, including a large bust. Her pale skin went rather well with her long jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail, as well as her green eyes. She wore a black jacket, which was unzipped to reveal a purple tank top underneath. The girl also wore navy blue jeans and brown trench boots. When she grinned, she revealed fanged teeth. All in all the girl gave off a tomboy aura, which went well with her physical appearance.

Issei and Saji couldn't help but ogle her body. Though they were snapped out of it when their respective Kings pinched their cheeks in annoyance.

"Stella, you seem to be in high spirits." Tatsuo said to the girl.

"Damn straight! Tannin-sama and I managed to gather a large load of Dragon Apples." Stella said as she revealed a bag of apples. She took one for herself, then gave one to Tatsuo, Venia, Ohen, Lyth and Briam. The kids happily munched on their apples while Tatsuo took a small bite of his.

"Well I'm glad to hear that this season was good." Tatsuo replied.

"Um, excuse me Tatsuo-nii." Asia said, catching the Draphalem's attention. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Ah yes I didn't introduce them yet." Tatsuo commented before facing Asia and the other young Devils. "This here is Cid." He began pointing at the large rabbit. "He's one of the direct and might I add strongest offspring of the Easter Bunny."

"What?! The Easter Bunny is real?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

His answer came in the form of a giant mallet slamming him into the ground. "Of course he's real you idiot!" Cid barked as he picked up his weapon. "Pa is just as real as Santa Clause!"

"And everyone knows that Santa Clause is real." Tatsuo said sagely, earning nods of agreement from the rest of his group. He recalled the many times he and his mother would visit Santa at his workshop in the North Pole. Apparently Ophis was good friends with the jolly old man who, if it were not for his pacifist nature, would probably be one of the Top 10.

' _That and mom really loves Mrs. Clause's cookies.'_ Tatsuo mused before moving onto Stella. "And this here is Stella Veritas. She's a Dragon Slayer and one of my best students." Tatsuo explained.

"Sup!" Stella exclaimed as she did a double peace sign to the Devils. Then she turned her attention towards Asia. "Say Master, is this the girl you were talking about?" Stella asked pointing at the former nun.

"Yeah, this is Asia Argento, the newest member of the family." Tatsuo said as he patted Asia's head. A cough from a certain redhead caused Tatsuo to role his eyes. "And she is also the Bishop of Rias Gremory."

"N-nice to meet you, please take care of me." Asia said politely while bowing.

Stella did a toothy grin. "Nice to meet ya too Asia-chan. I get the feeling you'll fit in just fine!"

"Yes welcome to the family Asia!" Cid replied enthusiastically. Asia just smiled, happy to be accepted.

"Anyway since the failed cosplayer is still out cold" Tatsuo commented as he stared at the older man who was dressed oddly as Ash Ketchum. "Legion, go find these fours Familiars." He ordered, indicating to Asia, Issei, Ruruko and Saji.

"Yes Tatsuo-sama." Legion replied with a bow before beckoning Asia to him.

"I don't mean to be rude but I believe we should wait for Satooji-san to awaken. It is his job as Familiar Master to help young Devils find Familiars…" Sona began only for Tatsuo to cut her off.

"Legion is more than capable for that. He has the information of all creatures in existence and has a good analysis of people's characteristics and what Familiar would work for them." The Draphalem said with a wave of his hand, much to Sona's ire. "Besides, he's the one who helped me meet Shizuka and make her my familiar."

"Wait" Issei said, pointing at Shizuka. "That beauty is your familiar?" He asked, his tone slightly jealous.

Tatsuo blinked before looking at Shizuka, as if sending a silent order. The young woman nodded before her form began to shift. All the Devils watched in surprise as Shizuka began to grow larger, reaching the same height as the trees. Suddenly her head split into nine, with long necks. Soon before the Devils was a tall, nine-headed purple Hydra.

The Devils were absolutely speechless by this and couldn't help but take a few steps back when all nine of Shizuka's heads stared down at them. "Y-y-you're Familiar, Shizuka-san, is a Hydra?!" Rias screamed. She knew all about Hydras, about how they had immortal bodies and possessed a deadly poison that even Ultimate-Class Devils feared. They were so evil and dangerous that no one ever dreamed of trying to tame one, as the Hydras would usually try to eat their masters.

"Yep, she's also a good nanny and cook too." Tatsuo added cheerfully. He scratched one of the heads, earning a pleased hiss from all nine.

It was at that moment the downed Familiar Master began to stir, groaning as he regained conscious. "W-what hit me?" Satooji asked, rubbing his head. However the first thing he saw was Shizuka in her Hydra form. "HYDRA!" Satooji screamed and fainted again.

Tatsuo stared at the man for a moment before looking back at Rias and Sona. "You guys really need a better Familiar Master." He commented while the two heiresses facepalmed.

 **And that's chapter 4! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter we will be meeting Tatsuo's mother-in-law and learn of the fate of his wife. Be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**

 **I am just doing this so no one gets confused. Basically it will show the name, gender and species of each member of Tatsuo's group introduced so far. This can help you readers to look back so you won't get confused.**

 **Name: Shizuka**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Nine-Headed Hydra**

 **X**

 **Name: Legion**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Automaton**

 **X**

 **Name: Ash Rectum**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Grim Reaper**

 **X**

 **Name: Ian P. Oliver**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid**

 **X**

 **Name: Chairo Yoarashi**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Nekomata (Nekoshou)**

 **X**

 **Name: Jang**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Asura**

 **X**

 **Name: Zeal**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Gremlin**

 **X**

 **Name: Lian Yin Zhao**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human (Psychic)**

 **X**

 **Name: Stella Veritas**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Dragonkin**

 **X**

 **Name: Cid**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Rabbit**


End file.
